Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog: New Friends, New Enemies
by T-Rock14
Summary: When Autobot Special Operative Code Red is assigned to help liberate the planet Mobius from the evil Doctor Robotnik, Little does he realise exactly what he is getting himself into.
1. Chapter 1: It All Begins

Chapter 1: It all begins…

Optimus Prime was fuming.

He'd just had a talk with the human military leaders, and they _still _didn't trust the Autobots. Even after proving themselves twice, once in Mission City, and then at The Dagger's Tip during Operation Firestorm. It was enough to drive any 'bot, even a Prime like Optimus, absolutely crazy. It didn't help that Megatron and many other Decepticons were still at large. Yes, they'd suffered a major blow with the death of The Fallen one year before, but Optimus knew the Decepticons were only just taking time to lick their wounds. It drove Optimus crazy not to know what Megatron was planning, much less where he'd strike next. It also didn't help that Megatron had played his next card onto the table: Shockwave. The name made Optimus' gears grind. Thanks to Shockwave, several of the Autobots were dead. Jolt, Dune Runner, Elita-One, and several others. Not to mention that Shockwave had gravely injured two of the Autobots: Dino and Q. Ratchet had told Optimus they could be repaired, but that they wouldn't be the same again.

Optimus was pondering all this when a voice from behind him called;

* * *

"You wanted to see me Prime?" Optimus turned around to see another Autobot behind him. This Autobot looked young, but had clearly seen his fair share of combat. He was white, with his car doors jutting out from behind his shoulders like Bumblebee. They read "NYPD" standing for New York Police Department, signifying that his vehicle form was a police cruiser. The front of the police car made up his chest, with the front wheels slotting neatly into his shoulders. The back of his vehicle mode made up his legs. The Autobot stared quizzically at Optimus, his icy blue eyes demanding an answer.

Optimus replied; "Yes I did."

The Autobot then asked: "If I may Optimus, why exactly am I here?"

Optimus replied: "I have a mission for you, Code Red."

Code Red stiffened at the invocation of his name.

Optimus continued; "Our human allies have requested we assist some of their extraterrestrial allies."

"Really? I thought we were the human's only extraterrestrial allies."

"Apparently not." Optimus replied curtly. "Are you familiar with the nearby moon Mobius?"

Code Red turned the question in his mind for a few moments before replying. "In fact I'm not. Is it that moon nearby that looks similar to this planet?"

"That's right. It is a forest moon with a similar layout to Earth." Optimus turned to a holo-projector and it sputtered to life, revealing a moon.

_Optimus was right_, Code Red thought. He then noticed on one of the continents, a part of it looked strange, metallic even. He asked; "Prime, what's that small metallic part?"

Optimus looked where Code Red was pointing, then replied; "That is why I summoned you here, my friend. For ten years the entire planet has been subjugated by a foul dominion."

"Decepticons?"

"No. A human named Doctor Ivo Robotnik. He was sent there by the humans as a military advisor to the regent of the moon, King Maxmillan Acorn. But in the aftermath of their Great War, Robotnik staged a coup. He toppled the king from his throne, drove the military into exile, and named himself ruler of Mobius."

"Son of a bitch." Code Red muttered. "This Robotnik asshole must have some really bad karma."

"Indeed." Optimus replied. "Those that failed to escape were subjected to 'roboticisation,' where the victim is turned into a robot, and forced to work for Robotnik as a slave."

"Damn!" Code Red choked. "That is a fate worse than death in itself."

Optimus merely nodded and turned back to face the hologram of Mobius, and said; "But there is hope. Pockets of resistance surround the city. But they are all united under one banner. Collectively they call themselves the Freedom Fighters."

Code Red then asked; "What are the Mobians like?"

Optimus replied; "They are anthropomorphic organisms."

"Anthropowhat!?"

"They are humanoid, but they resemble animals from this planet. For example, you may see a humanoid fox.

They are not different species, nor different ethnic backgrounds. They share the same traits as humans, but are more trusting and understanding. So they are the same as humans, but different. Almost like dogs and wolves. They are the same, but different."

Code Red held his head in a daze. "Too much info… Need. A. Drink."

Optimus found himself amused at Code Red's antics.

Code Red suddenly asked; "Who are the Freedom Fighter's leaders?"

Optimus nodded, and replied; "The King did not disappear without having children. His son and daughter lead the Freedom Fighters. One, the son, is a young adult. The daughter is in her mid teens. The son, Prince Elias Acorn, is a good person. While he can be proud and haughty at times, deep down, he is kind and friendly. He directs the more proactive of the Freedom Fighter groups, the ones that lead violent raids upon Robotnik's city, Robotropolis. The daughter, Princess Sally Acorn, is like her brother, except she isn't proud or haughty like her brother. She is, in fact, very kind, very accepting, and very popular with her people. Her forces are too small to stage the sort of raids her brother has been doing as of late. But she has found use for them by staging stealthy raids, raids where they sneak into a major target, and disable or destroy it."

"Which of the pockets does the Princess operate from?"

"A small village named Knothole. It is well hidden, and anyone that enters its walls is sworn to secrecy. In fact, it is so well hidden, that even we cannot find it."

"That's smart. I've seen the damage 'Bee can do from a well hidden position like that."

"Indeed." Optimus replied. "The Princess has several trusted associates. One is named Sonic. He is a blue hedgehog. From what the Princess has told me in our conversations, Sonic can be brash, reckless and cocky, but he has a huge heart, and is always willing to help those in need. Another is Bunnie Rabbot. She is a rabbit."

"Then why the heck is she called Rabbot?"

"Because on one of their early raids, she was captured and nearly roboticized. Luckily, Sonic stopped the process, but the experience left her partially roboticized."

"Fuck! That's something traumatic right there." Code Red retched.

* * *

Optimus waited for Code Red to finish, then continued; "Another associate of hers is a coyote named Antoine. As you can guess, he is French. He is the son of the commander of the Royal Army. But he is nothing like his father. He is quite cowardly, and is afraid of well, everything except his own people."

"Great. The last thing these Freedom Fighters need is a pussy in their ranks."

Optimus ignored the obvious barb from Code Red, and continued; "Finally, there is Rotor. He's a walrus. He is the team's mechanic and tech specialist. He's very clever, but he is rather muddled up sometimes, unless he has his mind set to it."

Code Red took some time to digest this information, then asked; "Will I be alone on this mission?"

"No. Patch-up will accompany you, as well as Ironhide, except Ironhide will stay there until you are settled in. Then he will return to Earth. Any member of your team from Cybertron that comes to Earth will be briefed and sent to help you."

"Good. At least I'll have 'bots I can count on."

Optimus nodded, and then turned to see Ironhide standing there.

Code Red grinned at the sight of his mentor. "Ironhide."

The Autobot weapons specialist stood there for a few seconds and said in his usual gravelly voice; "Prime. We're ready." Behind him came Patch-up, looking dirty and distracted as usual.

Optimus nodded and said "I still have to brief Patch-up on your mission, Code Red. Go with Ironhide and prepare yourself." Code Red saluted. "Yes sir!" then walked off with Ironhide. As they walked

Code Red said; "Just like old times, eh Ironhide?"

Ironhide grinned. "Yeah. Just like old times." They then continued walking, talking about the mission, and other subjects.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival on Mobius

Chapter 2: Arrival on Mobius

"Oi! Five minutes till we reach the drop point!" That was the statement that snapped Code Red from his sleep cycle. He turned to see a grim looking Ironhide, and turning to his left, a very pensive Patch-up. It had been several days since they'd taken off from Earth via the Xanthium, The ship that had brought the second wave of Autobots to Earth. Since then, Code Red had been thinking of the mission, and nothing but. He daren't tell anyone, but his nerves were getting the better of him. Optimus hadn't told him how to address the Princess, or how to address the prince. Not to mention the other possibility: Decepticons. The thought that Megatron had maybe sent one of his subjects to subjugate Mobius disturbed Code Red intensely. But he then thought of one the poems that he'd enjoyed reading while studying human culture: "The Charge of the Light Brigade" by Alfred Tennyson. In particular, one line; "Ours not to question why, ours but to do and die." The line eased Code Red's nerves considerably. It reminded him of who he was. He continued to think of this before Ironhide's voice stirred him back to reality:

"Get ready boys. Thirty seconds to the drop-off point."

Code Red was instantly alert, his optics immediately turning to where Ironhide stood now, the battle-scarred veteran looming over Code Red like Count Dracula.

Patch-up, still looking pensive, stood up too, saying in his German-accented nasal whine; "Vat? Are ve zere yet?"

Ironhide rolled his optics, annoyed at Patch-up's ignorance. "What I said was, thirty seconds to the DZ!" Ironhide repeated gruffly, making Patch-up back off.

Code Red looked on, amused at the exchange. He then looked at his watch. "Actually Ironhide, it's three seconds now." With that Code Red opened the hatch, and jumped through with an emphatic: "YEE-HAH!"

Ironhide then chuckled to himself, muttering something under his breath while Patch-up jumped, before grabbing the hatch, and jumping, slamming the hatch shut as he jumped through.

* * *

It was several minutes before Code Red could see any sign of a landing area. He could see Ironhide in his peripheral vision, and he could see Patch-up slightly behind him, slowly catching up. He heard his personal communicator crackle to life, hearing Ironhide's voice grunt;

"Now."

Code Red reacted before Ironhide started to speak. He activated the parachutes built into his back, and waited as his descent slowed. He thought: _This is what I live for. This is what I'm trained for. This is what I do._ He landed before the rest, detaching his parachutes at the height where he no longer needed them. As the others landed, Code Red took time to survey his surroundings. As he looked around, he was reminded of where he first landed on Earth, as a dense forest surrounded him.

_Wow,_ he mused. _What a beautiful planet. _But his attention was diverted to a large metallic tower, a tower that defiled the natural beauty of the planet. _Robotropolis. _Code Red thought. The sight of it disgusted him. It took every fibre of his being to resist the urge to make a beeline towards the tower, destroying everything in his path. The image of the tower in ruins felt exquisitely pleasant to Code Red's thoughts. He was snapped back to reality with a curt question from Patch-up: "Okay, ve are here. Now vat?"

"We contact Knothole, of course." Ironhide said matter-of-factly.

"Is that such a good idea, Ironhide?" Code Red asked. "We don't know how good Robotropolis' sensors are. They could detect our signal and use it to trace Knothole."

Ironhide mulled over Code Red's insightful statement. He hadn't thought of that. "Well, it's a risk we'll have to take, I'm afraid." Ironhide replied. "Just give me a moment to calibrate my communicator to Knothole's frequency… There. Got it." Ironhide immediately brought his right index finger to his ear and spoke: "Knothole, come in. This is Autobot weapons specialist Ironhide. Please respond. Knothole, come in…" It continued for several more minutes before Ironhide heard a response.

"This is Knothole. Sally said you were coming." The voice was male, elderly. Clearly not the Princess.

Ironhide then asked; "To whom am I speaking?"

The link was silent for a matter of moments, which made Code Red tense, thinking that the Mobian had shut off the connection and panicked. Finally the link came to life.

"My apologies. My name is Sir Charles Hedgehog, uncle of Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It's no trouble, Charles. May I speak to Princess Sally?" Ironhide asked.

Code Red shifted nervously. He'd never heard Ironhide this polite. It wasn't like Ironhide to be polite. Ironhide was usually to the point, rather blunt, and also rather grumpy. But Code Red attributed it to the situation, realising Ironhide couldn't be impolite.

Chuck responded; "I'm afraid the Princess is rather busy at the present moment. She's on a raid. It isn't going well by the looks of things."

"Bollocks! Are her and her team alright?"

"I think so, though a few minutes ago I received a message from Bunnie saying that Sally has been wounded. Nothing after that."

"Damn it! Where is she?" Ironhide roared.

"Sending you and your men the co-ordinates now." It took a few moments, but finally they all received the co-ordinates.

"All right! Time to give Robotnik his first dose of Autobots kicking ass!" Code Red whooped enthusiastically as he transformed into police cruiser mode, zooming off.

Ironhide watched him go, clearly amused. He turned to Patch-up, who was still staring at where Code Red had been. With a grunt of annoyance, Ironhide growled; "Well don't just stand there with your mouth open like a bloody Sharkticon, let's go!" With that Ironhide transformed into pickup truck mode, and drove off.

Patch-up watched him go, then slapped his head, transformed and followed his comrades to battle.


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

Chapter 3: First Encounter

It took nearly an hour before the three Autobots arrived near the battle scene, close enough to see what was going on, but far enough that they wouldn't be seen. Code Red surveyed the battle closely. He could see three Mobians taking cover behind one boulder, while another was behind a boulder much closer to the enemy. Wounded, too.

"That's the Princess." Ironhide said, pointing towards the lone Mobian.

Code Red altered his gaze to see the other Mobians. One was a blue hedgehog. Code Red recognized him from Optimus' description. _Sonic._ Code Red thought. Next to Sonic were a rabbit, a coyote and a walrus, who Code Red recognised as Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor respectively. He could see Sonic about to charge out, but watched as Bunnie pulled him back behind cover, clearly chiding him as she did so.

Code Red turned to Ironhide, asking; "You got a plan?"

"In fact I do." Ironhide said bluntly. "We spread out. Code Red takes the right, I take the left. Patch-up, you go down the middle. Me and Code Red will take care of those robots while you see to the Princess."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Code Red said, transforming as he did so. He revved his engines, signalling he was ready to go. Ironhide transformed too, followed by Patch-up. The trio then started driving towards their goal, determined to accomplish their mission.

* * *

"Dang, I gotta get out there! Sal's in trouble!"

"I know, but you just gotta hang in there suga-hog."

Sonic hated waiting. Especially when one of his closest friends, Princess Sally Acorn was in danger. Sonic hated to admit it, but Bunnie was right. Even with his amazing speed, he'd only get a few meters before he got reduced to cannon-fodder. As he tried to think of a plan, he gazed at the worried faces of Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor. They were as worried as he was. He envisioned trying to explain to Sally's brother Elias that he'd failed to save Elias' sister, the _only_ family Elias had left besides his wife Megan.

His line of thought was disrupted when Antoine suddenly spoke;

"Eh, Sonic? I am not liking this silent treatment one bit. Come up with a plan soon, yes?"

Sonic cursed under his breath.

"Well last time I checked, you weren't helping Ant." Rotor suddenly chimed in. A blaster shot skimmed right over Antoine's head and he nearly jumped in fright.

Sonic rolled his eyes. Antoine had been the one that had blown the op, so it was practically Antoine's fault. But now wasn't the time to point fingers at anyone. Now was the time to try and come up with a plan. Sonic was trying to think one up when Bunnie suddenly shouted:

"Look over there!" and pointed.

Looking in the direction she was pointing, Sonic could see three vehicles heading towards them. Sonic grinned. _Reinforcements,_ he thought. With their help, he could save Sally in no time. But that thought was quashed when Rotor said

"Hey, that black one's headed right for us!"

Sonic snapped back into reality as he noticed that Rotor was right. It _was _headed right for them. As it got closer, Sonic and the others prepared to throw themselves clear. But then it started changing. Parts of it shifting, sprouting arms, legs, a head. Launching itself into a front flip, the robot brandished two cannons upon its forearms, firing them into the ground. As it landed on its feet, barely missing them, all Sonic could hear was the sound of Antoine howling in complete and utter terror. The robot then jumped over them in a forward roll, its face visible, it's mouth open in a roar. It then finished its rotation before launching into a forward spiral, firing its weapons as it did so. Sonic noticed the other two vehicles turn into robots too, one headed for the SWAT bots, the other making a beeline for Sally.

"Hey, no-one's goin' near Sal except me!" Sonic said defiantly as he made to step out and attack the robot heading for Sally. But he found himself being pulled back again. "For Chaos' sake what now Bunnie?" He shouted, clearly frustrated.

"Sorry Suga-hog, but I think these 'bots are tryin' ta help us."

Sonic was about to ask Bunnie how she could tell that, but stopped himself, remembering a conversation he'd had with Sally a few hours before. Something about 'new assets' Sonic drew in a sharp breath upon realising who these new 'bots were. He turned back to Bunnie with his trademark grin, and said one word; "Autobots…"

* * *

Code Red had never had so much fun.

He'd shifted out of vehicle mode the same time as Ironhide, popping out his blades as he did so. Closing with the enemy quickly, he drove one blade into the first robot's torso, the Cybertanium blade easily shearing through the robot's armour. He held his position for a few moments, letting the deactivated robot fall to the ground. He then attacked the rest, cutting, slashing and stabbing as he saw fit. Seeing more robots coming, he retracted his blades, his right wrist sprouting a deadly looking plasma cannon. He proceeded to open fire, subjecting the enemy to a blistering amount of gunfire. The robots fell apart like driftwood, their various components joining their motionless corpses. Code Red could see Ironhide having similar success, completely incinerating enemies with his cannons. Soon, it was all over. Code Red started to laugh. He couldn't help it. It felt good to destroy their enemies with impunity. Code Red thought; _If it's this easy to destroy Robotnik's men, It'll be a breeze helping the Freedom Fighters win the war._ Code Red returned to reality when he saw Ironhide walking towards him, a look on his face that made Code Red think; _uh oh._

Ironhide grunted; "Now isn't the time to get cocky, Code Red."

"Yeah. Sorry." Code Red said apologetically. Ironhide merely gave a dismissive nod, then turned to face the Mobians. Patch-up had done well. The Princess stood there, flanked by Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor. Her leg was bandaged where it had been wounded. She wore a blue vest jacket over a white tank top, with camouflaged hot-pants. On her feet were royal blue boots. Her expression was friendly and welcoming. Code Red studied her carefully. She looked every bit like a princess, confident, patient, and as Code Red thought, extremely good-looking. Her face was framed with shoulder-length, luscious dark auburn hair, with gleaming, gemlike eyes. Also, her figure wasn't too displeasing to look at either. She had a slim, athletic look to her, not too muscular, but not too skinny either. Her legs, despite one of them being bandaged, were well toned, and quite slim, with nary a trace of muscle or fat. She looked like a chipmunk. _Or a squirrel,_ Code Red thought. _No, a squirrel would have a longer tail… _

His trail of thought was interrupted by her voice. "Welcome to Mobius. I assume you're the Autobots I sent for…"

For a few moments Code Red and the Autobots were silent. Finally, Ironhide broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Ahem, Yes. We are the Autobots you sent for. Well, two of us are anyway…"

"So why are _you_ here, hmmm?" The Princess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, to help them settle in." Ironhide caught his breath and collected his thoughts before continuing. "Apologies, your highness. I am Ironhide, Optimus Prime's weapons specialist and second in command. These two…" He said pointing at Code Red and Patch-up, "are the Autobots you sent for."

Code Red and Patch-up then stepped forward, saluting as they did so. "Captain Code Red and Medical Officer Patch-up reporting for duty Your Highness."

The Princess smiled, then said "Please, just call me Sally. We don't really use pleasantries nowadays."

"Okay, Prince-" Code Red stopped himself and slapped himself on the head before saying: "Sally."

Sally laughed at Code Red's bumbling.

Sonic suddenly interrupted. "Uh, Sal?"

Sally turned to Sonic, who went on.

"Sorry for interrupting, but shouldn't we be going? More SWAT bots are bound to show up."

"Suga-hog's right, Sally-girl. We can continue with the pleasantries back at Knothole." Bunnie chimed in.

Sally nodded. "You're right guys. We can continue the pleasantries later. For now, we should focus on getting back to Knothole."

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem." Code Red said, transforming as he said it.

"Way past cool, dude." Sonic complemented. "But even so, I'm usin' the good ol' ground transportation." With that he zoomed off, a trail of dust the only evidence of his presence. Ironhide watched him leave, his facial expression betraying his amazement.

Sally noticed this, so she said; "Well, he isn't called the fastest thing alive for nothing." At that statement she stepped into Code Red, who zoomed after Sonic, followed by Patch-up, who was carrying Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine, and finally, after getting over his amazement at Sonic's incredible speed, Ironhide himself.

**Thank you for requesting another chapter, my intrepid readers. For the record, Sonic the Hedgehog and co. belong to SEGA, Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay. Apologies for the delay in the disclaimer.**


	4. Chapter 4: Knothole

Chapter 4: Knothole

_One thing's for sure, even with Sally giving me directions, Knothole is real hard to find._

That was Code Red's sole thought as he traversed the forest, the picture of disquietude. Even though he'd met the Princess, he still couldn't help but feel nervous. Sure, Sally had been rather accepting, but would the citizens of Knothole feel the same? What if they received him and his companions like the humans had? All these questions rolled around in Code Red's head, leaving him nothing but misgivings about accepting this mission. _Shut up, _he chided himself. Such negative thoughts would only serve to make him more nervous. He started repeating the line from Tennyson in his mind. _Ours not to question why, ours but to do and die…_ Eventually, his long range sensors picked up a nearby settlement, precisely on the co-ordinates Sally had given him. _Knothole, _Code Red guessed. Soon he arrived at the village gate, flanked by Ironhide and Patch-up.

Sonic was already standing there, tapping his foot impatiently. "Took you long enough. I've been waiting here for ages."

"It was only an hour and a half, Sonic." Sally replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah? Well tell that to the guards that have been anxious to get me inside since I got here." Sonic motioned towards the looming walls of Knothole.

A guard poked his head out from behind the battlements. He looked like one of the French soldiers from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. He barked out a single word; "Star!"

"Mindasha." Was Sally's reply. The gate doors opened almost immediately.

That unsettled Code Red considerably. Now was the time to see whether his suspicions concerning the Mobians were warranted or not. Behind the gates the village was revealed. A large crowd had already started gathering. That did little to calm Code Red's nerves. It was certainly time now.

Sally turned towards the weary group, a weary but enthusiastic smile on her face. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come in and say hello." Her expression didn't help Code Red's nerves either.

* * *

It was nerve-wracking to say the least.

Code Red, Ironhide, and Patch-up had just stood there after shifting into robot form, listening to Sally talk about why they were here and their attributes. She also was emphasising that the Autobots meant no harm, though most of the villagers had that 'we'll be the judge of that' look on their faces. He had to hand it to Sally; she was good at speaking in public. She clearly possessed a wide range of technique, altering her tone of voice so that the villagers got the main points of what she was saying; they come in peace, they're here to help, they mean no harm. Even so, the villagers didn't look convinced.

Suddenly, a loud, youthful voice shouted out: "Aunt Sally!" An anthropomorphic fox sprang into view. He had bright yellow fur, with piercing blue eyes like Sally.

Sally immediately smiled and knelt down to receive the boy as he bounded towards her.

The crowd went "Awww," as the two embraced.

Code Red raised an eyebrow at the sight of this; Optimus hadn't said anything about Sally having a nephew._ Maybe Elias' wife Megan is a fox, _Code Red considered. The crowd had already started to leave, for which Code Red was grateful. He'd had enough of being put on display, and judging by the expressions on Ironhide and Patch-up's faces, they had too. Code Red turned his attention to the tender scene before him. The young fox was talking to Sally and Sonic, but what made Code Red raise his eyebrow even further was what Sonic called him: 'Little bro.' Code Red frowned at this, wondering if the Acorn family line was larger than Optimus had deigned to tell him.

Sally noticed this and immediately said; "Oh sorry! I forgot you three were there! Allow me to introduce my surrogate nephew: Miles Prower, though most of us call him Tails."

_Surrogate nephew, _Code Red thought. That made a whole lot more sense. His thought was interrupted by Tails timidly saying;

"H-hello."

Code Red smiled gently. _So, the kid's shy,_ Code Red thought. _Guess I ought to change that. _As he thought this he squatted down, so he wouldn't appear so large and intimidating to such a young boy. He studied Tails intensely. He put the kid's age at about seven, maybe eight. With this thought he spoke, his voice gentle and friendly; "Hey there Tails. I'm Code Red."

"Nice to meet you, Code Red." Tails replied, now a bit more at ease with the Autobots now, having ascertained that they meant him no harm.

Code Red then asked the question that had been nagging him at the back of his mind since Tails had been introduced: "Why do people call you Tails?"

At this question Tails grinned. Suddenly, one tail popped out, followed by another. _Hang on, _Code Red thought. _Two tails? That can't be right. _He thought his optics were playing tricks on him.

Sally could see Code Red's evident confusion, so decided to intervene; "Yeah, Tails has two tails."

It took a while for Code Red to get over his confusion. Finally, he spoke; "That. Is. Awesome." Code Red said. "I mean how could it not be? The kid's got two tails. That is awesomeness unto itself." He then asked: "Can you do anything with them?" after he asked this he turned to face Ironhide; "Cause if he can, that's even more awesome." He turned back to face Tails. "Hey, where'd he go?" Tails wasn't there anymore. Code Red started panicking, thinking he'd offended Tails in some way. A little giggle dispelled that thought, as Code Red felt something land on his head. Code Red looked up to see Tails on top of his head, grinning mischievously. Code Red chuckled, reached up, picked up Tails by his feet, then holding out his left hand, dropped Tails into it. As Tails got up, Code Red studied him. Then when Tails had got up, Code Red spoke; "Very funny short stuff." In a playful, friendly way. "You know, I like cracking jokes too. I think we'll get along just fine." With this he gently jabbed his index finger into Tails' gut, tickling him. Sally smiled at this little exchange; realising Code Red knew how to handle children. Code Red then said: "Guess I oughtta introduce my friends. This is Patch-up." Code Red stated, pointing at Patch-up, who nodded.

"Guten Tag, Herr Prower."

Code Red then pointed at Ironhide; "And this is my mentor, Autobot weapons specialist, Ironhide."

At the mention of his name, Ironhide brandished his arm cannons, twirled them around on his arms before pointing them at Tails, who instantly backed off. "You feelin' lucky, punk?"

"Easy Ironhide. He's only eight."

"Seven, actually. I turn eight in July." Tails corrected.

"Whatever."

"Just kidding, Code Red. I just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide said defensively.

"Yeah well, you don't have to keep doing your Dirty Harry impression while you do it." Code Red retorted. "It's just plain dumb, and makes you look like a total ass."

Sally watched this exchange with amusement. A few hours before, it had been Ironhide rebuking Code Red for being too childish. Now the roles were reversed, with Code Red rebuking Ironhide. She found this immensely amusing. But her amused smile turned into a contemptuous frown upon spotting the figure approaching: Geoffrey Saint John.

* * *

Code Red noticed the new arrival as he finished rebuking Ironhide. Acknowledging the newcomer's presence, he asked; "Just who in the name of Primus are you?"

The man stiffened, as if he hadn't been expecting this.

Sally got in-between them before any thing else could happen. "Code Red, this is Geoffrey Saint John. He was the head of the Secret Service during the Great War."

Geoffrey nodded, then spoke; "G'day, I'm guessin' by the looks of you that you're those Auto- what was it? Autobots, that the Princess requested." His accent was Australian.

Code Red studied him carefully. He looked to be in his mid-to-late twenties, with clear, intelligent eyes. He was wearing a camouflage military uniform, similar to what the humans wore when they weren't in combat. His rank tag read Colonel. He continued studying the man until Geoffrey said;

"Well? Answer me soldier! I asked you a bloody question! My position demands that you answer me!" His last sentence reeked of arrogance. The kind of arrogance you get when you let the power go to your head.

Ironhide realised this, so he spoke: "My apologies, sir. We are the Autobots. I am-"

"Enough. I don't need to know your names. You just need to remember your-"

"I AM IRONHIDE!" Ironhide's voice boomed. "And arrogant bastards like you would do well to remember that, lest I blast you to atoms!"

Geoffrey just stood there, his mouth open. "How dare you address me in such a manner?" Geoffrey growled.

"Really? Well perhaps you can whine elsewhere, you stink-bomb!" Ironhide retorted, referring to the fact that Geoffrey was an anthropomorphic skunk.

Geoffrey stared at him, saying; "You'll regret that." before turning on his heel and striding away arrogantly.

Sally sighed. "I'm sorry guys. Geoffrey always does his best to throw his weight around when he's here."

Code Red was watching Geoffrey leave. _Great. Another arrogant guy. The last thing we need. _Code Red disliked Geoffrey on sight. Now, he had cause to dislike Geoffrey even more. When he'd walked up, he'd radiated arrogance. When he'd spoke, that arrogance had been evident in his words. Even after Ironhide had insulted him, he'd remained a pompous scrap-pile. Geoffrey had one of the most dangerous types of arrogance. The type where because you have power, you think that you can do anything. The thought sickened Code Red. He hated arrogant people, people who thought they knew everything but didn't. Yet they still thought they did. He looked at Ironhide and could see by the look in his optics Ironhide was thinking along the same lines. Yet they both realised that Geoffrey could be a dangerous enemy, considering his position. They silently decided that, should Geoffrey still be in Knothole tomorrow, they should apologize and attempt to befriend Geoffrey. Though Code Red knew it wasn't going to be easy. Geoffrey was as arrogant as they come. He'd probably take it as a chance to turn the Autobots into his personal lap-dogs.

* * *

He was still thinking all this over when Sally spoke;

"Okay guys. Enough brooding for now. You can brood even further once you're in your quarters. For now, let's introduce you to the rest of the Freedom Fighters. You've already met Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor. Why not meet the rest?"

Code Red considered this for a second before responding.

"I would be honoured, Sally. Besides, how else are we gonna make friends 'round here, eh?"

Sally smiled, saying: "Follow me."

As she walked off, Code Red turned to Ironhide and said "You know? I'm actually beginning to like these people."

Ironhide nodded in agreement, then they followed Sally.


	5. Chapter 5: Self Righteousness

Chapter 5: Self Righteousness

_Two weeks later…_

_Damn this place is better than I thought._

That was what Code Red thought as he recalled his first two weeks in Knothole. Sally had clearly taken no chances in redesigning the command centre. She had the ceiling done so that any Autobot could fit, even Optimus, even though the Autobot leader hadn't visited yet. Ironhide was making preparations to leave in a few days, as Code Red and Patch-up had settled in nicely. It didn't make Code Red nervous anymore to stand while Sally addressed crowds, but he still got bored. Yet something still didn't quite add up. Sally hadn't asked him to accompany them on a raid yet, even though she'd seen firsthand Code Red's capabilities in combat. _Maybe she doesn't think it to be the right time, _Code Red thought. _Maybe a spot of fresh air might do me good._ As he exited the command centre, he took in his surroundings. He could already see Sally's hut nearby, as she liked to be able to take control of a situation as quickly as possible. He was still thinking this when a shy, youthful, and female voice jarred him from his line of thought.

"M-Mr Code Red?" Code Red turned to see a young rabbit of about six years of age, wearing a knee-length red sundress, with a cute blue bow tied around the waist. Code Red knelt down to make himself look smaller.

"Hey Cream. Something wrong?" The young rabbit nodded meekly.

"I'm trying to find Aunt Bunnie. Mommy told me I'd find her around the command centre, but I can't."

Code Red checked the time on the built in clock on his left wrist. "Well, it's eight-thirty a.m. now, and people around here don't usually wake up until about nine o' clock, so I'd wait another hour, because your aunt will probably be here in approximately an hour's time, considering the need to get dressed and all. So like I said, I'd wait around." Cream nodded, her brown eyes showing understanding. Code Red then said; "So how about we go inside while we wait, eh? Wouldn't want you to get too cold out here now, do we?"

"Good idea, let's do that." With that, the two stepped inside.

* * *

_Command Centre, 13:30 p.m. _

"Aw, c'mon Aunt Sally! It'll be fun!"

"I'm sorry Tails, but I'm a bit too busy at the moment."

"C'mon Sal, do it for him, if not for me."

Code Red watched, smiling at this exchange of words. Tails wanted Sally to play a bit of soccer with him and Sonic. Sally was saying she couldn't, because she was busy planning the next day's raid, though it upset Code Red that she hadn't said anything about him or Patch-up being involved. It vexed him greatly that she wasn't trying to do anything with him and Patch-up, even though Patch-up had done an excellent job of looking after the wounded after raids.

"Come on Aunt Sally! Please?"

"I told you Tails, I'm too busy at the moment!" It came out louder than Sally intended it to.

Tails just stood there, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Too busy to spend time with me? Fine!" With that he ran out the door, tears streaming down his face.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted after him. He turned to look at Sally with a look of contempt, then ran out after his best friend. Sally then got out of her chair, then kicked it over, shouting in frustration.

Code Red looked on, slightly perturbed. Before, Sally had always taken time to spend time with Tails. _Maybe it's the pressures of leadership, _Code Red reasoned. He knew as well as Sally did that leaders had to make hard decisions. This was no different. Still, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Tails. The poor kid had just been refused by one of the people closest to his heart. Well, maybe not so close after this. He knew how children could be. His thoughts were dispelled when Sally suddenly spoke.

"What are you thinking about? You look perturbed. Is it… what just happened? Did that bother you?"

"In fact I was. I understand why you did what you did, but you could have said it a tiny bit more nicely, don't you think?"

At Code Red's question Sally sat down and sighed. "Maybe you're right. It's just… I can't just abandon my duties all the time. Tails is just too young to understand. Sonic does, though he's seriously defensive of Tails."

"I'm not surprised. Tails is like the little brother Sonic never had." Code Red replied. "Though by the look Sonic gave you, he may not be too happy about this."

As Code Red said this Bunnie burst into the room, and by the look on her face she didn't look too happy.

Sally frowned. "Bunnie…"

"Don't 'Bunnie' me Sally-girl! I just came from a hysterical Tails! Do you realise how upset you just made him? He's seven years old for cryin' out loud!" Bunnie looked like she was about to explode. Sally looked rather upset. Bunnie continued; "Too busy huh? Too busy to spend time with your nephew? Well I got two words for that: Bull-"

"For Primus' sake would you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Both Bunnie and Sally to face Code Red; both shocked at the sheer volume of his outburst.

Code Red wasn't finished either. "You want to talk about bullshit? Well I got some for you! You talk about all that self-righteous stuff when countless Autobots have died on Cybertron protecting your asses! My brother, Code Black, died on Cybertron! You want to know what for? Every single sentient being in this entire fucking universe! He died for the humans, he died for his friends! He died for _you._ Also, you guys are frickin' rookies compared to me! I've been fighting for four million fucking years! How long have you guys been fighting for? Two, three, four years? That also means I'm more experienced than you! You should know after the years you've been fighting that sometimes leaders need to make hard decisions! That's exactly what Sally's doing. She can't always spend time with Tails, sometimes she's got to put her other responsibilities before him! I understand Tails is young, but he's gotta realise that this is war! That also means he's gotta start growing up! Either he learns that soon, or on that battlefield he's gonna get fucking skewered, or worse, roboticized!"

Bunnie stared at Code Red for a few moments, stunned at the sheer scale of his furious soliloquy. "Sorry Code Red, I-"

"Save it." Code Red said coldly. "I've had enough self-righteous bullshit for one day." With that he stormed out, barging past Ironhide, who watched him leave. He then looked at both Sally and Bunnie, saying;

"Now what the fuck, did you do to get him that angry?"

* * *

_Deserted area of Knothole, 18:30 p.m._

Code Red had little need for amenities.

He'd declined to use the modest quarters Sally had had built for him as his headquarters, settling instead for a quiet part of Knothole. Sally had told him it had formerly been their place of council, but that had changed when the guerrilla war started. Now it served as a perfect place for Code Red to brood and think, deciding on a course of action. He was just deciding how best to explain himself to Ironhide when a voice disrupted his thoughts;

"C-Code Red?" Code Red turned to see Tails. His brooding scowl softened to an apologetic frown.

"Tails, I-"

"Don't worry. Bunnie explained. Leaders have to make tough decisions, even when it concerns their closest friends." Tails assured Code Red, even though Tails' eyes looked puffy from all the crying he'd done.

"You're pretty smart for a seven-year-old, aren't you?" Code Red remarked.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Why not? Most seven-year-olds I've seen are still struggling to spell words correctly." Tails giggled at this joke.

"Yeah, they certainly are." Sally's voice rang out as she came from around the corner. Code Red smiled. Sally smiled back. Sally then said; "You know, I just came to thank you for, you know, sticking up for me several hours ago."

"Don't worry about it. I just spoke from the heart you know? Sometimes we gotta fight for what we believe in."

"Also, Bunnie told me to tell you that there's no hard feelings for your little rant earlier." Sally chimed in.

Code Red nodded.

Tails then asked; "Hey, Code Red, wanna come to my place so we can get to know each other a bit more?"

Code Red considered this for a moment. Ever since he and the Autobots had arrived, he'd only bumped into Tails a few times during his two weeks and even then, neither had really had the time to talk for a long period. Code Red replied; "Tails, I think that's a great id-"

"Not now Tails." Sally said firmly. "Me and Code Red need to talk. In private."

_Uh oh,_ Code Red thought, though he stood his ground, despite the fact that every part in his circuitry shouted: _RUN!_

"Oh, okay. See you around Code Red." With that, Tails bounded off.

"Bedtime at nine!" Sally shouted after Tails as he left. She then turned to face Code Red. "Sorry about that."

"I assume you came here to reprimand me."

"What? No!" Sally chuckled. "I just came here to talk to you. About your brother." Code Red's expression tightened. Still a touchy subject, Sally mused.

Code Red then sat down, and sighed. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What he was like, how he died. Anything you're comfortable with." Sally suggested.

"Okay." Code Red sighed. "Code Black was leader of my team before me. He was just like me. Only a bit more weighed down. He was slightly older than me."

"What did he look like?"

"Imagine a larger, black version of me. More heavily armed too." Code Red smiled at the memory of his brother.

"What were his mannerisms?"

"Very similar to mine, although he liked nothing more than a good drink at Macadam's Old Oil House. He was cool-headed, heroic, always an inspiring person."

"How did he die?"

"Not now. I'm not really comfortable talking about it."

"I understand. Was he important to you?"

"Hell yeah. The bastard was my brother."

"I guess he left a lasting impression on you?"

"Yeah. Guy was an ice cube. It's why I liked the bastard."

"Thanks. I hope the next time we talk, you'll be more comfortable talking about your brother's death." With that she turned around, walking away. Suddenly she turned again, asking: "Also, before I forget, seeing as we've got a raid tomorrow, care to join us?" Code Red could barely believe his servos. She was inviting him and the Autobots to join them as they staged a raid. This was the chance he'd been waiting for!

"I would be honoured Sally. Now's the time to let Robotnik know that the Freedom Fighters are the least of his problems." Sally grinned at Code Red's bold statement. "Meet us by the gate tomorrow." At this she turned and walked away.

Code Red watched her for a matter of moments before walking off, preparing to brief his friends.


	6. Chapter 6: The Raid

Chapter 6: The Raid

_Robotropolis, 12:00 a.m._

_So far, so good._

That one thought spread across Code Red like a viral disease. The raid looked to be proceeding according to plan. They'd snuck into Robotropolis with relative ease, stealthily making their way through it until they reached their destination. With stealth that made a ninja look like an elephant, Code Red, Ironhide, and Patch-up had taken out the SWAT bots guarding the area, before covering the Freedom Fighters approach.

_So far, so good, _Code Red thought once again.

* * *

_Is it just me, or does Robotropolis look even more sinister every time we come here?_

That question burned a pit into Sonic's mind as he and the others snuck up to the generators. Carefully extracting the explosives from his backpack, he began planting them around the generator. He was unaccustomed to this sort of caution when handling explosives. He usually tossed them around like they were toys. But this was a special case. These were newly developed, another of Rotor's ingenious inventions. Sonic and the others had been told that these explosives, when detonated, would absolutely obliterate their target, along with a considerable chunk of Robotropolis. But there was one small shortcoming. Rotor had not yet perfected the formula, so it was very unstable. One wrong move with it, or Goddess forbid, if they dropped it, ka-boom. Sonic wondered why Rotor was so anxious to test them now. Maybe he was worried he might drop one and destroy Knothole. Or he just wanted to get the darn things out of his workshop. Either way, Sonic knew one wrong move could lead to catastrophe for the Freedom Fighters. But another burden weighed heavily on his mind: He had a grave distrust of the Autobots. Code Red's rant the previous day had only made that suspicion fester into distrust. He didn't like Code Red's attitude. What if they weren't the real deal? What if Robotnik had captured the real ones, replaced them with clones, and was waiting for the opportune moment?

These questions were a whirlwind in Sonic's mind, conjuring up a vast array of disturbing scenarios: Sonic and his companions walking out to a hail of gunfire; Knothole being destroyed by Robotnik's forces, and many more. Finally, Sonic finished planting, and arming the explosives. He could see Sally had done the same, so he walked over to her. "Hey Sal, could I have a moment?"

Sally looked at her watch. "Okay, but it's gonna have to be quick, we're tight on time." Sonic took Sally aside then said: "Look Sal, this is gonna sound rich coming from me, but I don't trust the Autobots."

"Really?" A furrow appeared between Sally's eyebrows. "Why wouldn't you trust them?"

"Look, they've been acting weird lately. First there was that Ironhide dude doing a Dirty Harry impression with Tails, then there was Code Red's rant yesterday. It's just strange, don't you think?"

Sally mulled this all over, before shaking her head.

"Your suspicions are justified Sonic, but I believe that if the Autobots meant ill, they would have done it already. Plus they've only been here for two weeks. It'll take time for them to get accustomed to life on Mobius."

Sonic thought about this before he replied: "I hope you're right Sal, for the sake of everyone here."

* * *

"Grrr. What's taking them so long? This summer heat's frying my circuits." The statement from Ironhide was so sudden it startled Code Red. While the Freedom Fighters went about their business inside, The Autobots had been waiting in complete silence, as so not to attract attention. Code Red had to admit, it _was_ quite hot. Not so hot as to fry his circuits, but hot nonetheless. He didn't mind the silence, because it gave Code Red time to think. Ever since they'd left Knothole, he'd noticed a change of demeanour in Sonic. While when they'd arrived he'd been his usual self, ever since Cod Red's rant he'd been giving Code Red looks. Looks of suspicion. Looks of distrust. Code Red knew those looks. He'd received enough of them from the human military leaders. But what Code Red didn't understand was why Sonic was giving them. Optimus had told him that the Mobians were supposedly more understanding then humans. So why did Sonic not trust them? This question made Code Red think. He wanted to clear the air with Sonic, set the record straight.

He knew that if he didn't, Sonic would be suspicious of him and the Autobots for the rest of time. All this he'd been thinking about before Ironhide's grumpy statement jarred his line of thought. He thought carefully before responding: "Be more patient Ironhide, you know it takes time to plant explosives. Especially with these new ones I hear they're testing today."

"It's not easy being patient when the sun's burning your armour."

"Hey Code Red." Both heads turned to face Patch-up, who then said: "Vat you just said reminded me of what Fallout vould say."

While Patch-up said that, Code Red noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something approaching. Upon recognizing it, Code Red shouted two words: "CONTACT FRONT!" the Autobots responded by immediately opening fire on the SWAT bots that had just arrived, who returned fire, with renewed vigour. Code Red downed several of them before being forced into cover.

Ironhide growled in fury before he dived out of cover and subjected the SWAT bots to a hellish amount of plasma fire, downing a vast majority before being pushed into cover due to the arrival of reinforcements.

As they waited, Code Red noticed the doors opening. He opened his mouth to warn them, but by then, it was too late.

* * *

The sounds of combat reached Bunnie's ears before anyone else did. Her hearing had saved many a life in the Freedom Fighters. She cried out to Antoine, but by then, it was too late. He was already falling to the ground, wounded, not dead. Sally and the others dragged Antoine behind cover, before doing their best to stop him panicking. It wasn't going well.

"Don't worry, Suga-Twan, you'll be alright!" Bunnie said encouragingly.

"Ze 'eck with me being okay! I am bleeding to death 'ere!" Antoine cried out, flailing his limbs around in fear.

Finally, Sonic jumped up, saying defiantly: "I'll go get 'em!" but before he could, Sally jerked him down. Looking at Sally, Sonic said: "What?"

"Sonic, are you insane? You'll get torn up out there." Sally said.

Sonic groaned in response and lay back against the cover he was in.

Patch-up ran to where Antoine lay wounded, and transformed. "Put him inside. I vill take care of him.

Code Red ran to them and said: "Do as Patch-up says! I'll cover you!"

Bunnie nodded and obliged, just as Ironhide burst from cover, unleashing a hail of gunfire on the SWAT bots, who dropped like many sacks of potatoes.

Code Red could see the end of the fire-fight coming. He helped the Freedom Fighters get Antoine into Patch-up, before Sonic had grabbed his power ring from his backpack, then zoomed off. Code Red then shouted: "Okay, Antoine's loaded up, let's roll out!" With that he and Ironhide transformed into vehicle mode, Sally scrambling inside Code Red while Bunnie jumped inside Patch-up to be there for Antoine along with Rotor getting into Ironhide. As they drove off, Code Red thought about things. He'd noticed Sonic usually taking all the risks, usually volunteering right after Sally did. Then there was when he'd tried to take out the SWAT bots, Sally had stopped him. At that moment Code Red had seen genuine worry in Sally's eyes.

He'd also noticed Sonic having the same look when Sally volunteered.

Code Red considered all this carefully, turning every thought over in his head. Until finally, he came to a conclusion. _Sonic and Sally like each other, _Code Red thought. _They must be in love, though they don't want to tell anybody. _Code Red almost scoffed at this. It was the same old story; rich and privileged girl meets handsome poor boy, falls in love, but doesn't want to tell because she's scared of the repercussions. _Maybe they're in love, but they haven't told each other yet. _Now _that_ was a thought. _Maybe they love each other, but are too afraid to tell one another because they're afraid of what the other might say. _That concluded Code Red's line of thought. _Right, when I get the chance, when either Sally or Sonic's alone, I'll ask them, and if they don't admit it at first, I'll keep drilling them until they do. Yeah._ Code Red immediately thought about asking Sally now, but shot the idea down as soon as the thought popped into his head. Now wasn't the time. Sally was more concerned about Antoine's wellbeing. _Maybe another time, _Code Red decided.

"What are you thinking about Code Red?" The question startled Code Red so much he almost stopped moving.

Sally suddenly asked: "Did I startle you or something?"

"Yeah, you did." was Code Red's response.

"Oh, sorry. You were so quiet I thought you might be sulking or something."

"Sally, Autobots _never _sulk."

"Then what were you doing yesterday then, hmmm?"

"Thinking. Thinking and sulking are very different things."

"Oh, okay." Sally just sighed. "I guess it's just my nerves getting the better of me. I'm just worried about Antoine."

"Don't worry Sally. Patch-up's the best Autobot medic besides Ratchet. Antoine couldn't be in better hands."

"I hope you're right." and with that they continued to Knothole, post-haste.

* * *

_Later, Robotropolis..._

Dr Robotnik cursed in fury as he watched the Freedom Fighters escape. Once again, the Freedom Fighters had escaped his grasp. Doing the one thing he could, he roared for his one organic servant: his nephew. "Snively!"

After a few seconds, the much smaller human came into view, his face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes sir?"

"How is it, that the Freedom Fighters managed to get away _again?!" _Robotnik demanded.

"Um, I don't know, sir. Perhaps our scanners are faulty." Snively suggested, trying whatever he could to save his skin.

"Bah! Excuses, excuses. Get out of my sight before I send you to the roboticiser!" Robotnik spat.

Snively cried out in terror and fled the room, passing an immense figure four times his size.

Robotnik looked to view the newcomer, whose red eyes glimmered from his head. "What do you want?"

The figure turned to where Snively had ran before saying: "I'm surprised you haven't killed him already."

Robotnik scowled. "He has his uses."

"Apparently not that many." the figure replied. "Perhaps it is time to utilise a more... direct approach to this problem."

Robotnik frowned before his trademark smile crossed his face. "Yes... I believe you to be right. Prepare your troops, general. It is time to show the Freedom Fighters that they aren't the _only _ones with new friends."

**Hello, and here is another chapter. Thank you for your continued support, and I am hoping to get the next chapter up next weekend. Believe _THAT._**


	7. Chapter 7: The Affairs of Love

Chapter 7: The affairs of love

_Knothole med-bay, 13:50 p.m._

Sally paced the corridor agitatedly. Sonic, Bunnie, Tails, and Rotor were there, offering silent support. Finally, the door opened, and out walked Antoine.

"Blimey, zat was close!" Antoine said as he did so. Sally threw her arms around him the moment he stepped out.

"Thank the Goddess you're alive! I thought you wouldn't survive!"

"Poor soul almost didn't." Came the voice of the Freedom Fighter's personal physician Doctor Quack as he walked out, followed by Patch-up.

"Ze bullets are all removed, zough I vould requvest he rest before he resumes active duty." Patch-up said.

"That's good." Sally said as she patted Dr Quack on the shoulder. "Good job, Doc. You did it again."

Dr Quack nodded before saying: "Although it wasn't just me, it was my work colleague here, Patch-up. He did a spiffing job."

"Doctor, you over exaggerate." Patch-up said.

"Nonsense, Patch-up." Dr Quack said. "I only compliment a good physician, and I know a good physician when I see one."

"Vat you say ist nonsense. You are ze better doctor; you just don't like to admit it."

Code Red rolled his eyes. "By the Allspark, this is gonna take forever."

"Why's that?" Tails asked.

"Patch-up tends to be quite modest with himself most of the time." Code Red replied. "He always wants others to take the credit."

Tails nodded understanding as they turned their attention back to the conversation, which was getting heated:

"I'm telling you, you're a good physician! Why don't you like people complimenting you! Get over your modesty, man!" Quack was saying.

"But I say zat you are ze better doctor! Please just accept zat!" Patch-up protested.

* * *

It went on like that until they were unceremoniously ushered away from one another. For a few moments everyone was silent. Then the sound of laughter filled the room. Everyone turned to see Code Red in absolute hysterics, rolling about the area laughing so hard that were he human, tears would be streaming from his eyes, and he'd be gasping for breath to laugh with. Soon, Sally began laughing, having seen the humour of the situation, followed by everyone else. Ironhide walked in to see all this transpiring, and everyone fell silent.

Ironhide stared at them like they were mad for a few seconds, rolled his eyes, and walked out the way he came.

_Awkward,_ Code Red thought. It was Tails who broke the silence.

"Uh, guys? I think I need to go to the bathroom." With that he went to the toilet.

It was all everyone could do to hold their laughter in at the sheer randomness of Tails' statement. Sally then spoke herself. "Uh guys, I think we'd better prepare for the post-raid party, don't you think?" Every Freedom Fighter nodded in agreement, and walked out.

As Sally made to leave, Code Red walked up to her and asked:

"Post-raid party?"

"Yeah. We're celebrating a successful raid because it means we're one step closer to beating Robotnik."

"Makes sense."

"Care to join us?"

Now _that_ threw Cod Red off guard. Sally was asking him and the Autobots to attend a party. Code Red considered this for a few seconds. Should he and the Autobots attend, it could provide Code Red a chance to find those that didn't trust him or the Autobots. It could also provide Code Red with an opportunity to catch Sonic or Sally alone and ask them about their feelings for the other. Code Red was convinced.

"I would be honoured. Besides it isn't like I get many chances to party these days anyway."

Sally laughed. "Yeah you're probably right. At about six p.m. come over to the mess hall." At that she walked off. Code Red called out; "Hey Sally!"

She turned around in an instant. "Yes?"

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Bring a ton of oil. It's way past time this Autobot got wasted."

Sally laughed and jogged off, leaving a massive grin on Code Red's face.

_No wonder she's so popular, _Code Red thought. _She always finds ways to attend to her people's needs. Now that is a good leader. Optimus would love to meet her. _With that thought he walked out of the med-bay, bee lining for Ironhide's quarters as to inform him of that night's festivities.

* * *

_Knothole Mess Hall, 19:00 p.m._

_This place is Party Central._

Code Red kept thinking that as he surveyed the party before him, the population of Knothole drinking, dancing and all-round merrymaking. He'd succeeded in rooting out those that didn't trust him, noticing a small clique of Mobians that stuck together, constantly giving him and the other Autobots dirty looks. He hadn't succeeded in finding an opportunity to talk to either Sonic or Sally alone. But right now he was content to sit back, relax, and drink a good cup of oil. _Code Black would love this. He was a party animal. _Code Red smiled at the memory of his brother, thinking back to a time on Cybertron, back at Macadam's Old Oil House, when Code Black had gotten absolutely drunk on oil, jumped onto the table he'd been sitting on and gave a drunken speech praising the inventor of oil. Code Red had collapsed laughing, just as he laughed now, just remembering that moment. The way Code Black had drunkenly slurred his speech, yet he still gave it his all. It made Code Red feel a lot better about Code Black's loss.

"This remind you of anything?" Code Red turned to see Sally standing there.

_Damn she looks hot, _Code Red thought. Sally was wearing an extremely short skirt that came down about a quarter of her thighs, accented with a low-cut blue tank top that exposed her bare midriff, along with a lot of cleavage. If Code Red had been able, he'd have an erection right now.

Sally tilted her head to the right, asking: "You're liking what you're seeing, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you look great. Even though your brother would kill you for looking like that."

"Don't worry about my brother. He resigned himself to my mannerisms two months after my thirteenth birthday. Though my dad, if he's ever found, may have other ideas."

"Yeah, he probably would do."

Code Red and Sally looked at each other approvingly. They'd only known one another for a fortnight, yet they were already good friends. Code Red had since cleared the air with Sonic, so things looked great. Code Red decided_ It's now of never._ He was about to ask Sally when Bunnie walked up.

"Sally-girl, it's time for your speech."

"Alright, Bunnie. Let's do it."

Code Red silently cursed Bunnie for getting in the way. He was about to ask Sally about her feelings for Sonic but Bunnie had prevented him from doing so.

He now needed to find Sonic or look for another opportunity to do so with Sally. The only problem was, Sonic was nowhere to be seen, and Sally was about to make a speech.

Sally stepped out onto the podium, motioned for silence, and spoke: "My friends! We have indeed earned this chance for celebration! Though one of our own is wounded, we still remain strong!" This earned a strong cheer from the audience. Sally waited for the noise to die down, and continued. "We shouldn't escape the fact that our new allies the Autobots helped us in this latest raid. Code Red, Ironhide, and Patch-up, we salute you!" This earned an even louder cheer from the crowd.

Patch-up nodded and shouted something in German, probably "Ich bin ein Berliner!"

Ironhide merely raised his oil cup in salute.

Code Red gave the crowd the bullhorn. The crowd began chanting "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Sally looked at Code Red, with a look that said: _You're up buddy. _

Code Red rose from his seat and stood on the podium. It was just large enough to accommodate him. Sally stepped down from the podium and took her place in the crowd, smiling encouragingly.

Code Red took a deep breath, and addressed the crowd: "Fellow Freedom Fighters! Sally's right in saying that we won a big one today. But we shouldn't think that because of today's raid, Robotnik will be weakened enough that we can finally topple him. It'll take more than just a few explosions to make him even consider surrender." A few older members in the crowd murmured in agreement. Code Red continued. "But don't let those negative thoughts cloud your minds. I know some of you don't trust me or my companions. Those people know who they are. But I'm not going to name them, no. I'm gonna prove them wrong. As I have proved every other one of my detractors wrong! I'm gonna do so, by helping you guys take Ro-butt-nik down!"

This made the crowd cheer raucously. Code Red wasn't finished. Not by a long shot. He continued, "Robotnik hasn't found us yet because he doesn't have the balls to search for us himself! Not that he had any in the first place." Everyone laughed at Code Red's insult. Code Red continued again. "If there's one thing I can tell about all of you, it's that you're all fighters in your own right. You know what the difference is between us and Robotnik's goons? We have hearts, we have emotions!" The crowd roared its agreement. Sally smiled proudly. Code Red continued. "Robotnik thinks of us only as potential slaves. But I don't see any slaves around here, do you?"

"NO!" the crowd roared in reply.

"What I see are free people. What I see is the insatiable desire for freedom. What I see is the desire and the drive to force Robotnik from his throne and take back this planet!" The crowd roared in agreement again. Code Red concluded: "And that's why eventually, WE WILL BEAT ROBOTNIK!"

The crowd detonated into cheers, chanting over and over, "Code Red! Code Red! Code Red!" Code Red stepped down from the podium, where Sally was waiting for him.

"Well said, Code Red." Sally said, grinning approvingly. "If Robotnik heard that, he'll be trembling in fear." At that, Sally turned around and joined the dance. Code Red then finally spotted Sonic, alongside Tails, they appeared to be talking. But Code Red could see that Sonic's attention lay elsewhere. He was looking at Sally, a wishful look on his face. Code Red looked at Sally, then at Sonic, and decided; _If I'm going to find out tonight, Sonic's my best shot right now. I can easily tell Tails to join Sally and dance. _With that, he walked over to where Sonic and Tails stood, the question already ready to be asked.

* * *

"You know, maybe now's not the right time."

"Come on Sonic! You'll have to tell her eventually! Why not now?"

Sonic had been back and forth with Tails ever since Sally had entered the mess hall. Sonic looked at Tails, who had that expectant look on his face, the one he usually had when he wanted Sonic to do Tails wanted Sonic to do something, Sonic usually did it, but tonight was an exception. Tails was asking Sonic to do something that he was extremely nervous about doing. He was asking Sonic to go over to Sally, ask her to dance with him, and tell her how he felt. To Tails, this seemed like a walk in the park, but that was Tails. He was too young to understand what admitting his feelings entailed. Plus, he was also too young to realise what being a princess meant. He already knew that a princess was an important position, but not how important that position was. That was why Sonic looked more than a little relieved when he noticed Code Red behind him.

"Hey Code Red!" Tails said cheerfully.

"Hey Tails." was Code Red's response. He knelt down and said: "Look Tails, me and Sonic have to talk about grown-up stuff, okay? Why don't you go and dance with Sally or Bunnie or something?"

"Oh, okay. See ya!" As Tails bounded off towards Sally, Sonic turned to face Code Red again.

"So, what is it you wanna talk about?"

"You like Sally, don't you?" The question threw Sonic completely off guard. He hadn't expected that question.

Code Red stared at Sonic impatiently. "Well?"

Sonic motioned Code Red over to somewhere clearly more quiet. He sat down, then asked: "How could you tell?"

"The way you look at her. The way you've talked about her sometimes. I only got seriously suspicious earlier today."

Sonic sighed. "Your suspicions are correct Code Red; I am in love with Sally. It's just… I'm too scared to tell her."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think? She's a princess, Code Red! I'm just a lowly peasant! Her family won't approve of me; they'll just force her to break up with me. I don't think I'll be able to handle the heartbreak." Sonic slumped in his chair. Code Red just stared at him.

Sonic looked up "Why are you still here then? I told you what you wanted to know, didn't I? Just leave me here." Sonic started sobbing.

"You're not a lowly peasant, Sonic."

Sonic's head shot up. "What?"

"You heard me Sonic, you're not a peasant, you're a fucking hero! If the Royal Family don't think that's deserving enough of the princess, they can go fuck themselves. And you know what? _You _can go fuck yourself for being such a pussy! A real hero would swoop in, grab the girl in his arms, and tell her how he fucking feels!"

_A pussy. _The insult enraged Sonic, and he stood from his chair with a look in his eyes that signified determination. "Who are you calling a pussy?"

Code Red smiled. He had Sonic right where he wanted him.

"Sonic, what I'm trying to explain to you is, you shouldn't care about who Sally is. You love her, don't you?"

"The hell I do. She's the One."

"Then there's no problem. You love her. That's all that should matter to you. Not that she's a princess, no other shit. You should only care about her. I'm not saying to drop everything you care about for her, but you shouldn't worry about the repercussions. Like I said, all that should matter to you on this subject is that you love Sally."

Sonic blinked, as if he'd just had an epiphany. "You're right. I can't believe I've been so blind. Tails kept telling me to do what you just said but I didn't believe him, thinking he was too young."

"Tails is smarter than he gets credit for." Code Red said. "He proved that yesterday when he forgave me for that rant."

Sonic smiled. "What do you think I should do then?"

"You should go to Sally. Ask her for a dance. Wait a little bit, then ask her to go somewhere private. Go there. Then, tell her how you feel."

Sonic nodded, then, as if in a trance, walked over to where Sally was. Code Red's servos picked up him asking her to dance and her agreeing. They started dancing, while Tails' eyes met Code Red's.

_You told him to follow my advice, didn't you? _was the message from Tails' eyes.

Code Red said nothing, just gave Tails a mischievous wink.

* * *

The dance started off slow, and intensified into a whirlwind as Sonic and Sally danced. The song was 'Smooth Criminal' by Michael Jackson. Sonic didn't care to mask his love of The King of Pop's music. He preferred rock, but he still had tastes for pop and rap music, his favourite rapper being a mix up between Tinie Tempah and Whiz Khalifa. But throughout the dance his attention was with Sally, as he wondered when was the right time to ask her to go somewhere private. He could still see Code Red nearby, his eyes on the action.

_Soon,_ Code Red's eyes said. Sonic nodded, realising that Code Red had his back.

Tails was there too, offering his support. Then, the dance slowed as the music changed to 'Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. Sonic looked at Code Red, who stared at him, one message being projected by that gaze.

_Now._

"Uh, Sal?"

Sally looked at him. "Yes, Sonic?"

"I need to talk to you. In private, preferably."

"Okay." Sally and Sonic stopped dancing and walked out. As they left, Tails looked up at Code Red, his grin warming the Autobot's spark.

"Do you think we should follow them, Red?"

"Good idea. Let's go." With that Code Red and the young kitsune snuck after Sonic and Sally.

* * *

_Deserted part of Knothole, 20:00 p.m._

"So Sal, what did you think about today's raid? Minus what happened with Antoine." It was the first question to come to Sonic's quivering lips, yet he cursed himself for how silly he sounded. He was supposed to be telling her how he felt, not asking her dumb questions like that. He noticed Tails and Code Red watching from behind a corner, still offering support. Sally was just finishing speaking. "…So all in all I think the raid went well. Sonic, are you alright?" Sally had noticed Sonic's nervous expression.

He found encouragement in the nearby Code Red and Tails. He took a deep breath. "Sal, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

"Yes?" Sally's expression had turned from on of concern to one of inquisitiveness. Sonic's eyes met hers.

"Sal, I-, uh, Oh I don't know how to say this to you."

"It's okay, Sonic." Sally placed a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Take your time."

Sonic resisted the urge to just kiss her there and then. He took a deep breath. "Sal, I-"

The sound of an alarm disrupted the statement he'd been about to make. Sonic swore under his breath. He knew what that alarm meant.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on?"

Sally and Sonic turned to see Code Red and Tails running towards them.

"One of our bases is under attack, Pinewood most likely."

Code Red was silent for a moment, before letting out an emphatic: "Oh fuck!"

Sally looked at Sonic, who was standing there.

"What are you waiting for? Get your gear!"

Sonic merely nodded and walked towards his hut.

_I wonder what he wanted to tell me, _Sally thought. She shrugged. _I'll ask him when we get back. _She started sprinting towards her hut.

Code Red watched her leave. _This can't be good, _Code Red thought. Tails hadn't left his side. Tails looked up at Code Red, worry etched into the kitsune's countenance. A voice from behind jarred them into reality.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?" Code Red and Tails turned to see Ironhide and Patch-up running towards them.

"We're not under attack, but another village is: Pinewood." Tails replied.

"Scrap! Do we know the situation?"

"No unfortunately."

"Bugger! That doesn't help at all!"

"Guys, if you're done, there's a town in trouble! Come on!" Sally yelled as she ran towards them, still putting on her combat gear. "Tails, get to your house! Now!"

"Okay, Aunt Sally." Tails turned around and sprinted towards his hut, calling back: "Be careful!"

"Aren't I usually?" Sally called after him. She turned towards the Autobots. "We could use your help with this one."

Code Red didn't respond, clearly lost in thought. Ironhide spoke instead.

"We'll help you. Code Red, Patch-up, follow me!" Ironhide turned on his heel and sprinted towards the gate, followed suit by Patch-up.

Code Red hung back for a matter of moments, unable to shake a serious sense of foreboding that his past was about to return to haunt him.

"Code Red, are you coming or not?" came a stern question from Sally.

Code Red merely nodded, and motioned for Sally to leave. She obliged, and Code Red followed, still accompanied by that same sense of foreboding.


	8. Chapter 8: Enemies Revealed

Chapter 8: Enemies revealed

_Pinewood, 20:30 p.m._

_Primus this doesn't look good._

That was the only thing Code Red could think as he looked at Pinewood. Sally was talking to a nearby soldier as Patch-up helped attend the wounded. He looked at Ironhide, whose expression hid his real thoughts. Finally Sally finished speaking to the soldier, and returned to the group. Her expression betrayed her emotions. Code Red had never seen Sally look so worried. He decided to chance a question.

"What's the situation, Sally?"

Sally said nothing, just sat down. It was a small amount of time before she spoke. "The situation's getting worse by the minute." was the response. "There's more. Elias and Megan are somewhere inside." She took in the horrified expressions of her fellow Freedom Fighters.

Code Red spoke next: "I suggest we split up. Search for them."

"Good idea. Code Red, Patch-up, you're with me and Sonic. Ironhide, you go with the others."

"Got it. Let's go guys!" With that the majority of the Freedom Fighters headed into the city, followed by Ironhide.

Sally sighed, somnolent with worry.

"What's up, Sally?" came the inevitable question from Code Red.

"It's Megan I'm more worried about."

"Why's that? She isn't your direct relative, Elias is."

"That's not the point. Megan's six months pregnant." _That's _what's worrying me."

_Pregnant._ The word hit Code Red like a hail of bullets. "She's expecting a baby?! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find them!"

"I second that idea." At that decision they ran into the chaos.

* * *

Code Red could hardly see a thing. They'd ran into Pinewood, frantically looking around for Sally's brother, Elias, and his pregnant wife Megan. So far, no success. They'd contacted their comrades, who hadn't had any either. Sally was starting to seriously fret.

They hadn't seen any sign of the village's attackers either. They were about to though. Sonic noticed a large figure charging towards Code Red. "Code Red, behind you!"

Code Red reacted with deadly precision. Whirling around like a whirlwind, Code Red sprung his right hand blade, plunging it into the center of his would-be-assailant's chest with accuracy that would make any blade-master jealous. The figure shuddered with the impact, before toppling to the ground. Code Red then inspected the corpse. "Hey, this is a Decepticon drone!"

"_What?!" _asked an already worried-to-death Sally.

"You heard. A Decepticon drone." Code Red's cadence was scorching. He proceeded to contact Ironhide: "Ironhide this is Code Red. Be advised, we have made contact with Decepticon forces. I repeat, Decepticon forces." No reply. He tried again. "Ironhide, this is Code Red…"

As Code Red attempted to contact Ironhide, Sally was frantically consulting NICOLE, pulling out all the stops to find her brother and her sister-in-law. Sally suddenly saw a couple stumbling across the area. One was male. The other was unmistakeably female, a pregnant female at that. Both were wearing very nice clothes, torn from the fury of combat. Sally recognized them almost immediately. "Elias! Megan!" At the sound of her voice, the couple turned to see her rushing towards them, followed by Sonic and the others. Sally hurled herself into her brother's arms, sobbing with relief.

"Easy sis." Elias said. "We're fine."

Sally laughed. "You call _this _fine? You look like you survived a fucking train wreck!"

Code Red watched, amused as Sally fussed over her brother like a mother lioness fusses over its cubs. He turned to Sonic. "Is Sally usually like this when she's with her brother?"

"No, but I'll admit this is the first time I've seen Elias look _this _dishevelled." was Sonic's answer.

"I'm sorry; I don't think we've been properly introduced. You probably know who I am; who are you?" Elias stated, having spotted Code Red and Patch-up.

Code Red and Patch-up stiffened, saluting as they did so. "My apologies Your Highness, I am Code Red. This is Medical Officer Patch-up. Reporting for duty. With respect, you should permit Patch-up to scan your wife, just to ascertain that your unborn child is okay."

Elias nodded. "Feel free to do so."

With that, Patch-up stepped forward, activating his sensors. A large beam appeared, which he pointed at Megan's stomach. He kept it there for a few moments, before turning off. A results table appeared, showing all forms of data.

Patch-up studied these vigorously for a matter of seconds, before turning off the device. He looked up at the prince and his wife; He grinned. "Good news you two. Your child still lives; Alzough my sensors detected-"

"Alright, alright. All we wanted to know was if our child was okay. That's all."

"Okay." Patch-up responded.

Code Red then took the chance to speak. "With all due respect sir, the Decepticons could be closing in on us. We should get going."

"Good idea, Code Red. Let us leave." Elias agreed.

"First we should notify the others." Sally then consulted NICOLE. "NICOLE, contact Bunnie."

"Contacting, Sally." The screen went blank for a matter of moments. Then Bunnie's face appeared, and from the look on her face, things weren't going well.

"Sally, there's Decepticons everywhere, we-" The screen went blank.

* * *

Sally stared at the screen until a loud crash and the sound of Megan screaming diverted her attention. Ironhide and Code Red were sprawled on the floor, Ironhide on top of Code Red.

"Ironhide, get the fuck off of me!" Code Red groaned as he tried to shift the larger Autobot off his chassis. Finally, with Patch-up's assistance, Ironhide was lifted off Code Red. They immediately inspected the damage. Ironhide had several nasty blast wounds. Patch-up started to attend to Ironhide, Code Red moving to assist him until a voice made him freeze.

"Admirable, but quite unnecessary at this juncture."

Code Red forced himself to turn around, the scowl on his face deepening with every movement. Finally, he saw the Decepticon standing in front of him.

The Decepticon was much taller than Code Red. His blood-red eyes showed the diverse pleasure he was feeling at seeing Code Red's anguished expression. Two large cannons were mounted upon his broad soldiers. Another replaced his right hand. His vehicle form appeared to be a tank. Flame designs adorned his armour. The fire behind him gave him a hellish look, making him look like Unicron reborn.

"Wildfire." Code Red's tone was steely, menacing. The look on his face betrayed his desire. He wanted to rip this Decepticon apart, bit by bit, as slowly as possible. As if Wildfire had done something similar.

At least, that was how it looked to Sally. She regarded the two transformers with a look that showed she was worried. Not just for herself. She was worried about her friends, about Elias. About Megan and the unborn child she was carrying within her.

She forced herself to ask the question; "Code Red, how do you know this 'con?"

"He's the fucker that killed Code Black." Code Red's voice grew even steelier, as if he was going to charge Wildfire at any moment.

But Wildfire just stood there like a wolf. Patient and confident, savouring the meal to come. "In fact I did. Heartily enjoyed it too. Even after several centuries, I still recall his screams."

That was enough to set off the explosion. With an enraged roar that made a lion look like a kitten, Code Red hurled himself at Wildfire, determined to rip him limb from limb.

Wildfire made no attempt to defend himself, merely raising his arm cannon and firing. The shot tore through Code Red's right shoulder, severing crucial nervous servos. Code Red did a corkscrew somersault before landing on Patch-up and Ironhide, all three Autobots sprawling.

Code Red forced himself to his feet, growling like a feral dog as he did so. "It's gonna… take a whole lot more… to take me down Wildfire."

"Really?" Wildfire seemed more amused than intimidated. He dodged Code Red's first attempt at a punch, before dodging Code Red's uppercut with ease.

"Coward." Code Red growled through gritted teeth. "Too scared to face me in a real fight eh?"

"In fact, no. Call it simple physics. Your wound is your downfall. I'd give up if I were you. You're clearly in no fit condition to fight."

The condescending arrogance was obvious, even when he didn't mean to be. Code Red knew that. But all that was irrelevant. Right now, all that mattered to him was tearing Wildfire limb from limb. "I'll show you a downfall." he grunted before launching himself at Wildfire once more.

Again Wildfire just raised his cannon and fired. This time, the shot hit Code Red in the abdomen, blowing a large hole there. The force of the shot, at point blank range, threw Code Red through what was left of the building behind him. He skidded to a stop, and lay still.

* * *

Wildfire took no pleasure in the triumph. _Sometimes, Code Red is too easy to defeat, _Wildfire mused. He turned his attention to the Mobians before him, immediately singling out his target, just as Robotnik described her. _The Princess, _he concluded. He spoke, this time addressing the Mobians; "I stand before you victorious. Now is the time to reap the spoils." With that, he reached towards Sally, but a sudden strike to the side of his head distracted him. "Who did that?" He grunted, clearly annoyed.

"Only yours truly, Sonic the Hedgehog!" the cerulean speedster shouted defiantly, before spinning up a second time. This time, his speed-dash hit Wildfire directly between the eyes, dazing Wildfire.

"You'll pay for that hedgehog." At that, he levelled his cannon at Sonic and fired.

Sonic dodged the shot with ease that would have embarrassed a cheetah. "Too slow! Really, is this all the Decepticons can send to Mobius? An obsolete hulk that can't aim properly and can only shoot at point blank range?!"

"Gargh! You insolent fool!" Wildfire fired several more shots. Sonic dodged them all. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With a roar, Wildfire charged up his cannon and fired. The resulting explosion was like a sun going supernova.

"SONIC!" Sally cried out. As the smoke cleared, Sally searched frantically for any sight of the cobalt hero. He was nowhere to be seen. Sally started sobbing. He had probably been incinerated in the explosion.

"Lookin' for me?"

Sally spun round like a shuriken. There was Sonic, with nary a scratch on him. Sally threw her arms round him, crying as she did so.

"Whoa, whoa! What's with this?" Sonic asked.

"You could have been killed!"

"Hey, one big 'con with a massive gun's not gonna stop-"

Sonic was cut off as a massive hand grabbed him around the waist in a vise-like grip, squeezing the life out of him like a python.

"Hey lemme go!" Sonic struggled to free himself, but Wildfire held on with unrelenting force.

"No-one's ever provided me with that much entertainment since I tore apart Code Red's brother. Congratulations. Maybe when me and Robotnik take over this planet completely, I shall consider keeping you as a pet. Till then, farewell." With that he threw Sonic up in the air, and when Sonic was in position, unleashed a backhand that sent the hero flying. Sonic took an ugly fall through what was left of the building that Code Red had been thrown through. Except after he fell, he tried to get up, failing every time.

Wildfire scoffed, thinking: _Some heroes never give up. A pity. _Wildfire turned towards the others. "Now where were we Princess?"

Sally's response was to run. "Try and catch me and you'll find out!"

"Hmph." Wildfire grunted. His gears started shifting, changing until Wildfire was gone, replaced by a nasty looking M1A1 Abrams tank with flame designs. He turned the cannon to face Sally.

"Sally, look out!" Elias cried out, but by then, it was too late. The shot was like a volcanic eruption, followed by the explosion.

"No!" Elias cried out. His eyes searched for any sign of his sister, and breathed a sigh of relief when she rose out of the debris, seemingly unhurt. But the problem was not if she was hurt. It was the Decepticon headed towards her.

* * *

Before Elias could utter any form of warning, Sally was already in Wildfire's grip. Elias could see her squirming and struggling to break free, but it was to no avail, as like with Sonic, Wildfire held on to her with unflinching determination.

Wildfire turned to face the Mobians and put a finger onto his personal communicator; "Decepticons, this is Wildfire. Return to Robotropolis. We are done here." With that, he transformed and trundled off with his prize, leaving the Mobians in a state of bewilderment.

"Your Highness!" a voice called out.

Elias turned to see Bunnie and the other Freedom Fighters running towards them. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Pinned down by those 'cons." Bunnie replied. She then noticed Sonic and the others. "Sugar-hog!" She ran towards the battered Sonic. "What in hoo-hah happened here?"

"Wildfire happened." Code Red grunted as he forced himself to his feet, Energon pouring from his wounds.

"Who?"

"I'll explain later." Code Red retorted. His tone made it abundantly clear he didn't want to talk.

"Actually, you'll explain right-" Elias was cut off as Ironhide forced himself to his feet.

"Look here, punk." Ironhide growled, sprouting his arm cannons. "When Code Red doesn't want to talk, he normally gets that wish."

"If he doesn't?"

Ironhide leaned in to look more intimidating. "I think you'd know the answer to that already." He replied, dragging a finger across his throat.

Elias gulped at that.

Sonic brought himself up, saying: "Look, Prince Elias, I know you're sore about your sister, but right now, all we can do for her now is get back to Knothole and figure out a plan before it's too late."

Elias nodded. "Good idea." At that the group headed back for Knothole.


	9. Chapter 9: Answers

Chapter 9: Answers

_Knothole, 22:30 p.m._

If anyone was angrier at Code Red than himself right now, he didn't care. _Fuck me, it's all my fault Sally's been captured. I failed. Me and my arrogance… _It went on and on in Code Red's head until he reached Knothole. The moment they arrived and his passengers stepped out he transformed, and began to limp off, groaning from his wounds.

"Stop right there, Autobot."

Code Red turned to see Elias standing there, and by the look on his face he wanted answers. His optics flitted to the nearby Ironhide, who got out his cannons.

"I want some answers Code Red."

"Well, no surprise there then, is there?" Code Red replied with sarcasm that would make any comedian cringe.

"I'd like them now. Right now." Elias' expression hadn't changed once. Neither had Code Red's. The two just stared one another down, like two chess players stare at each other, trying to figure out their next move.

Code Red replied: "I got nothing to say to you Elias."

"Nothing?! _Nothing?! _Your recklessness is what caused Sally to be captured in the first place!" Elias was growing more incensed by the second. "Now she's probably inside Robotropolis, awaiting roboticization, and it's _all your fault!"_ Elias was nearly screaming now. "Do you hear me? All your-"

Elias was cut off by the sound of a cannon firing. The shot discharged near Elias, sending him sprawling. He looked up towards the direction of the shot. Ironhide stood on the end of the smoking cannon.

"A few more inches to the left, and you would have been incinerated." Ironhide grunted matter-of-factly.

"H-how dare you!" Elias spluttered. "I'm the Prince! I'm-"

"No, HOW DARE YOU!" Code Red shouted. "I'm already beating myself up about it, and you just have to go and rub salt in the fucking wound!"

Elias backed off, clearly very scared now. "I'm sorry, I-"

"You want answers? Well you're gonna get some!"

* * *

Code Red quietened down, as if remembering some hell he couldn't forget. "As you probably can guess, me and Wildfire have a history. That history stretches back to before the war, when I was a real young 'bot. Before the war, Code Black and Wildfire were in the Cybertron Defence Force, or C.D.F, as it was abbreviated. Code Black and Wildfire were the best of buds back then. Wildfire was more uh, likeable, back then." Code Red eyed all of them. "Me, I didn't care much for Wildfire. Didn't like him. He was also a bit arrogant, a bit cocky. Think of Geoffrey Saint John as a Cybertronian, and you'll have what Wildfire was before the war, except Wildfire was a bit more, wild, shall we say. No pun intended. I always warned Code Black he was a bad influence; that he shouldn't hang around Wildfire. But 'Black was as stubborn as any 'bot back then; and continued hanging out with the bastard." Code Red took a bit to catch his breath. "Suddenly, one day, Cybertron was attacked by another alien race. Wildfire got pissed, 'cause several of his friends were killed. When Megatron gave everyone a chance to strike back, Wildfire jumped at the chance. Code Black was slightly reserved. That was the start. They had a brief argument. Code Black argued that the C.D.F was there to protect Cybertron, not attack other planets. Wildfire argued that the C.D.F had a duty to protect Cybertron, which meant completely eliminating any threat to its prosperity. Code Black reluctantly agreed; emphasis on _reluctantly."_

Code Red stopped again. After a few seconds he continued: "During the attack on the alien fleet, Code Black noticed a certain change in Wildfire, a certain zeal with which Wildfire went about his work. When Code Black asked him about this; Wildfire just scoffed and said when your homeworld was at stake; you oughtta show no mercy. That was when the alarms went off in Code Black's head. He argued that they needed prisoners to interrogate, which works best when they were alive. Wildfire objected to that; and the two started arguing. While they did so, they gave the enemy time to set up defences, which they put to good use; tearing a few holes in Wildfire's hide, damn near killed him. Afterwards that's when it got seriously tense between the two. Wildfire blamed Code Black for what happened to him; Code Black said that Wildfire's bloodlust brought it on him. Their arguing led to a big fight when Wildfire was fully recovered.

Code Black was talking to Starscream at the time; Wildfire charged Code Black, tackled him and the two started grappling on the floor. Megatron personally broke it up. He summoned both to his office, where he discharged Code Black. That pretty much ended their friendship. Code Black was haunted by the fact that Wildfire; his best friend had done something like that to him. He was totally betrayed. Meanwhile Wildfire got more and more arrogant, realising that Megatron appreciated the zeal he brought to the Defence Force. Code Black just went into his own little downward spiral, drinking more and more, getting even more bitter as time went on." Code Red's eyes met those of all the Freedom Fighters present.

At some point during the story, Tails had showed up, even though it was way past his bedtime, and was watching with interest.

Code Red cleared his throat, then continued: "Then I got sent with several others to arrest Optimus for treason. Code Black accompanied me just to keep me company, because it was my first big op, as I was a police officer before the war. While we were headed to Trypticon, Megatron's headquarters, Optimus requested we stop, feeling something wasn't right. Prowl, the arrest team's leader agreed. Shortly after, Prowl got hit by a blast. We realised we were being ambushed. Code Black and me stuck together, and we charged the enemy where the shot had come from. We encountered a few 'cons, namely Barricade, Cannonball and Brawl. We had a brief fight until Wildfire showed up. He waved the others aside and attacked us. The fight was short, but we sent him packing using teamwork. Code Black said to me this was all his fault, that he should have finished Wildfire off when Wildfire was wounded on the alien ship. I told him not to blame himself, as I'd had my suspicions about Wildfire for a long time. He then apologised for not listening to me about Wildfire. I forgave him, and slowly he came out of his depression. When war was officially declared, that was when Code Black got back to his old self. He hurled himself into doing whatever he could to help the Autobot cause. But all of it paled in comparison to what he wanted most: Revenge against Wildfire. That was one of the only things that mattered to him. The other two were the Autobot cause, and me. Then, I wasn't really bothered about Wildfire." Code Red sighed. "Until Tyger Pax."

* * *

"Tyger Pax?" Tails asked. "What was that?"

"One of the final battles of the war on Cybertron. It was also one of the Autobot's most significant defeats. It was when the Allspark was jettisoned into space. Code Black was there too, as he'd heard that Wildfire was in the area. We were heavily outnumbered, and got massacred. At some point, Code Black caught Wildfire alone, and attacked him, even though I'd told him to wait for me. Code Black beat Wildfire, but hesitated on the coup-de-grace. Wildfire struck there and then. He captured him, and me when I got there. The next few hours were the most painful of my life." Code Red's voice became shakier. "First, Wildfire tortured me, tore off my right arm, then my legs. He tossed me aside like a rag-doll. Then he forced me to watch as he got started on Code Black." Code Red was almost at breaking point now. "I watched as he methodically, slowly, tore my brother's limbs off, one by one. Then he tore off my brother's head, even slower than when he'd tore off my brother's limbs, so my brother could feel himself dying. And-" Code Red was actually sobbing now. He continued with a sob. "He tore off Code Black's head. Killed him instantly." With that he just couldn't take it any more.

He started crying. Soon everyone joined in, especially Tails. Tails walked over to Code Red, blinking back tears. He flew up onto Code Red's shoulder using his namesakes. "I can relate Code Red." Tails choked. "I'm an orphan. My parents died during Robotnik's coup, when I was just a baby." Tails said, tears streaming from the seven-year-old kitsune's eyes.

Code Red looked at Tails, who looked at him. They were alike in more ways than one, forced to grow up fast because of war, having lost close relatives. For a while, all that could be heard was the sound of crying.

Elias looked at Code Red. "Code Red?"

Code Red looked up. His face turned to an expression so withering, that were it a weapon, Elias would have suffered a fatal wound. "What the fuck do you want?" His tone was so tainted by bitterness that Elias feared Code Red was going to kill him on the spot.

"I just want to apologise for my behaviour. It was beneath someone of my position and I had no idea about your and Wildfire's history." Elias' face looked genuinely apologetic.

Code Red allowed his features to soften. "I forgive you Elias, but don't blame me if I give you the cold shoulder for a few days."

"I understand." Elias replied. "Though I suggest we start to plan Sally's rescue."

"Now you're talking!" Everyone turned to face Sonic, who hadn't said a word since returning from Pinewood. "Elias, I got a confession to make."

"What's that?" Elias sounded interested.

"I'm in love with your sister."

* * *

Everyone gasped at Sonic's revelation, even Tails and Code Red, who hadn't expected him to announce that there and then.

"Sonic, I-I don't know what to say." Elias' shock was evident in his voice and on his face.

"I got something to say about it." Everyone turned to face Code Red. "That Sonic's gotta have one huge pair of testicles between his thighs to make an admission like that, especially if he's admitted it to Sally's brother."

Everyone laughed at the sheer truth of Code Red's statement.

Sonic merely shrugged. "Why not? I am a hero, and sometimes heroes can have ambitions of their own, can't they?" Sonic looked at Elias quizzically, his green eyes meeting Elias' blue ones. Elias just stared at Sonic, a look of catatonic shock on his royal countenance.

Code Red looked at all the silent Freedom Fighters, then borrowed a line from the T.V. series 'Top Gear': "And on that bombshell, it's time to get to work."


	10. Chapter 10: Mayhem and Finale

Chapter 10: Mayhem and Finale

_Robotropolis, Midnight._

Robotropolis loomed like a T-Rex above the land, its form casting a mighty shadow against the midnight sky. But the night provided perfect cover for what was to take place.

Code Red surveyed the area carefully, his night vision goggles slid into place over his eyes, turning his vision into an ominous green hue. His optics detected several SWAT bots guarding the perimeter. _Cake, _Code Red thought as he sprouted his blades. He held up a fist to tell his companions to hold their position before making his way towards them. Keeping to the shadows, he weaved his way through them with the skill and the grace of a ballet dancer. When he reached a good distance, he descended upon them like a wraith. The SWAT bots didn't stand a chance as he silently cut them down, slipping his blades into the backs of the first two, stealthily decapitating the third. As he snuck towards the fourth, his foot snapped a log. The crack immediately drew the SWAT-bot's attention. Code Red acted quickly. Jumping into the air with the grace of a ballet dancer, he raised his blade as if to drive it into the SWAT-bot's chest. The SWAT-bot didn't even have a chance to trigger its inbuilt alarm. Code Red's blade tore into its breastplate, ripping through its vital components. The SWAT-bot was instantly still. _Like that human videogame Assassin's Creed, _Code Red thought. He remembered seeing a few soldiers at Autobot HQ playing it while off duty, and had liked the look of it. But he pushed that thought aside for the moment, opening his mind to the task at hand. He pressed his finger to his personal communicator, saying: "All clear, people." At this, two figures came out of the woods. As they got closer, Code Red recognised Sonic, and the hulking presence of Ironhide.

Sonic asked: "Everyone set?" into his com-link. The voice of Elias spoke into it.

"Ready to go, Sonic." was the reply. Elias had handpicked his strike team, choosing Patch-up, Bunnie, Geoffrey Saint John, and Rotor.

"Alright, Strike Force Omega, you are good to go!" Sonic said. The sound of explosions filled the air. "I hope they give us enough breathing room." Ironhide grunted.

"Trust me." Sonic replied. "They'll make sure of it."

* * *

Wildfire was pleased with himself.

He'd just spoken to Megatron regarding the capture of The Princess, and Megatron had requested that he be able to speak to her himself before she was roboticized. Now the overlord of the Decepticon Army was on his way now. Making his way to the command center, he knew that this would get him further into Megatron's good graces. He was still pondering all this when a voice whimpered:

"General Wildfire?"

Wildfire turned around, a look of disgust on his face. It was Snively, Robotnik's nephew and man-servant. "What is it Snively?" the Decepticon General demanded.

"Robotnik has requested your presence. Megatron has arrived."

Wildfire grinned, realising his master was here. "Tell him to expect me within the hour."

* * *

Megatron was growing impatient. Wildfire hadn't shown up yet, and Robotnik hadn't met with him. Megatron had little time, as Shockwave had started to get agitated. It was hard enough keeping him under control himself, so it vexed Megatron greatly that he'd left Starscream in command while he came to Mobius. Starscream was terrified of Shockwave, mainly because he was worried that Megatron had ordered Shockwave to kill him. Megatron smiled grimly as he thought of it. Perhaps that was not a bad idea after all. "But first," Megatron said to himself, "I have to meet the princess." He was driven from thought by the sound of the voice that he had been growing more and more impatient to hear ever since he had arrived.

"Lord Megatron."

Megatron turned to see Wildfire standing there, knee bent in respect. Next to him was an overweight human, obviously Robotnik. "Where have you been, Wildfire?" Megatron demanded. "You of all Decepticons should know that I am _not _to be kept waiting."

"Forgive me, my lord, but I was merely savouring my victory." Wildfire said defensively.

Megatron responded by wrapping his pincer-like right hand around Wildfire's throat, lifting the Decepticon in the air. "Fool! By keeping me waiting, you have wasted time. Precious time. Which can never be regained once lost. Were you not such an effective commander, I would have struck you down where you stood." After he had said this, he tossed Wildfire to the side like a rag doll causing the cliff face next to him to shake uncontrollably, as if he had just caused an avalanche. Finally, he turned to Robotnik, and his expression changed to one of obvious disgust. "Permit me to guess. You are Doctor Ivo Robotnik."

Robotnik nodded, and spoke. The evil was evident in his voice. " Lord Megatron, it is an honour to-"

"Dispense with the pleasantries." Megatron growled. "And get to the point before I decide you're not worth the bother."

Robotnik sweat dropped. "I see. Let us walk. Get to know each other."

Megatron then said: "Then you will show me to the Princess."

"Indeed Megatron. Indeed." Robotnik said, a sadistic smile crossing the dictator's face as he and Megatron walked off.

Wildfire followed them, picking up the pieces of his almost shattered ego.

* * *

To say she was frightened was an understatement.

Sally was terrified of the prospect of being roboticized. Even so, Snively had passed her cell about an hour before, briefly stopping to tell her that a special guest would be meeting her before she was roboticized. Since then she'd wondered if she'd ever be rescued, no, she would be rescued. Sonic wouldn't let her be roboticized. Neither would the Autobots, who were probably assisting him. The sound of the blast doors opening disrupted her thoughts. Robotnik came into view, accompanied by Wildfire, who appeared to be talking to somebody, obviously her guest. Suddenly the guest came into view, and Sally almost choked. The Decepticon was far taller than Wildfire, and much more powerfully built. His red eyes gleamed with evil. One side of his face was badly disfigured, as if someone had fired a cannon into it. Which someone had. There was no mistaking who now stood a few meters away from her, courtesy of Code Red's descriptions. "Megatron." she gasped.

The Decepticon leader smiled. "Good evening Princess."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "You know, for a leader of an evil robot army, you don't look that scary. Only really, _really _ugly. In fact, I've never seen an uglier face than yours. Then again-"

"Enough!" Wildfire bellowed as he kicked the door, bending it slightly. "You will be silent in the presence of-"

"Silence, Wildfire!" Megatron growled at his subordinate, causing Wildfire to back away. Turning back to Sally, he inquired: "I assume your final hours are proving fruitful."

"That's what you think." Sally retorted.

Megatron leaned in closer, his red eyes glinting like tiny red giants. "Oh?"

"My friends will rescue me. They always have." Sally said, defiance very apparent in her tone.

"Ah, but that was before the Decepticons arrived on the scene, hmm?" Megatron sneered. "Even if the Autobots help them they will be severely outnumbered. I trust you've seen Wildfire's army?"

"Yes I have. Even so, it's a pity that it isn't as big as yours probably is, 'Lord' Megatron." Sally replied snidely.

"Perhaps. But it will still be sufficient to crush any attempt at rescue." Megatron growled.

"You underestimate them." Sally shot back.

Megatron laughed, a maniacal sound that rang throughout the corridors of Robotnik's fortress. "We shall see. If you do happen to be rescued, consider it luck. We may meet again. If that happens, well, I assume you can consider yourself done. Until then, farewell." With that Megatron turned around, and walked out the direction he came from. Sally fell back onto her butt, breathing heavily. Robotnik smiled at her from the other side of the bars.

"I believe your time has come, Princess." The corridors rang with the sound of Robotnik's laughter.

* * *

_Damn, this ain't easy._

Code Red thought that as he, Sonic, and Ironhide snuck across the courtyard of Robotnik's fortress. As it turned out, Elias' ploy had paid off. They were now free to move into the fortress without meeting any resistance.

As Ironhide was about to blow a hole through the entrance door, it slid open.

Reacting quickly, Code Red grabbed him from behind as they took cover. Moving slowly in front of Ironhide, Code Red leaned in front, his right arm sprouting his blade. Out walked Megatron, and everyone froze. _Megatron? He's here? _Code Red thought to himself. Suddenly, Megatron shifted into his Cybertronian jet mode, and flew off into the night sky.

"Who the heck was that?" Code Red turned to see Sonic's confused expression.

"That, Sonic the Hedgehog, was Megatron." Code Red took in Sonic's horrified expression.

"What in the name of the Allspark was Megatron doing here?" Ironhide asked.

"I think it's better that we don't know." Code Red replied as several Decepticon drones came out on patrol. Looking to Ironhide, the two nodded, and Code Red snuck out like a cheetah stalking its prey before cutting down the drones just as they registered the oncoming threat. Looking up, Code Red said: "That was the easier part. Now we try and rescue her."

Sonic rolled his shoulders. "So what are we waiting for? Now's our chance, let's go!" and they sprinted through the door, and headed to the elevator. Once there, Code Red pressed the button that said: Throne Room.

Almost immediately, an automated voice said: "Vocal Identification required."

Code Red made to speak, but Sonic gave him an 'I got this' gesture, and cupped his mouth. "Doctor Ivo Robotnik."

"Voice not recognised." the automated voice said, making Code Red tense.

_If this mission's blown, I will tear Sonic a new anus if we get out alive, _Code Red thought.

"If you don't let me through now, I will tear out your vocal processor and replace it with an retinal scanner!" Sonic snapped, startling both Code Red and Ironhide.

"Voice recognised. Welcome, Doctor Robotnik." the automated voice replied as the elevator started making its way upwards.

Turning to his two comrades, Sonic flashed his trademark grin and gave them his signature thumbs up. "Was that so hard?"

"That might have not been, but this next part _will _be." Ironhide replied.

"Just shut up and let's focus on rescuing Sally." Code Red growled.

"Right." For the remainder of their ascent, they were silent, thinking only of their target.

* * *

Sally felt sick.

The guards had dragged her to Robotnik's throne room, where the dictator was waiting with his favourite toy: The Roboticiser.

"Prepared to meet your doom Princess?" Robotnik sneered.

"Even if you take me, there will always be someone to fight you Robotnik." Sally shot back, the defiance clear in her voice.

Robotnik chuckled, then growled: "Put her in." Scratch and Grounder, his two robotic servants, grabbed her and pulled her to the machine. Once she was inside, Robotnik asked: "Any last words, Princess?"

At that moment, she saw the door to the elevator open, revealing the faces of her friends. "Sonic!" Sally called out as pandemonium ensued.

Code Red grinned as Sally said that as he shouted: "Hey, Wildfire!" sprouting his blades.

Wildfire turned around, his eyes burning with hatred. "And here I was expecting you to stay away."

"Sorry, Wildflower, that isn't my forte." Code Red retorted, smirking at his play on his worst enemy's name.

Wildfire roared at the insult, sprouted a massive blade of his own from his right arm, and their blades met with a clap of thunder.

Sonic immediately swept out of his hiding place, bee lining for Sally. Reaching her within seconds, he broke her restraints, picked her up bridal style, and charged out of the room. On the outskirts of Robotropolis, Sonic deposited Sally down, and told her: "Wait here till I get back. I got to help the Autobots."

"Okay, be careful." With that, Sally hid behind a tree but not before asking: "Sonic?"

The speedster turned around. "Yeah?"

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Sonic smiled then said: "Sally Acorn, I been wanting to tell you this since your thirteenth birthday. Sally Acorn, I love you."

"What?" Sally said, barely able to contain her surprise.

"I love you Sally Acorn. Always have, always will, and in case I die tonight, I want you to know that." With that he sped back towards Robotropolis, where the battle between Code Red and Wildfire had spilled out to the outside, and for Code Red, things weren't going well.

* * *

Even before he was shoved out the window, Code Red knew he was in trouble. The fight had began equally matched, with Code Red and Wildfire not gaining any real advantage over one another. Tactfully, Wildfire steadily began increasing the speed of his strikes, with Code Red barely able to parry the onslaught of blows. This continued until they reached the window.

Wildfire laughed. "Now do you see the futility of your vendetta, Autobot? You're no more a fighter than your scrapheap of a brother!"

Code Red steadied himself, placing one foot before the other, an old technique Code Black had taught him that enabled him to maintain some ground.

Wildfire noticed this, clearly amused. "Clever. It seems your brother knew a thing or two about hand-to-hand combat after all."

"He studied it constantly." Code Red retorted. "While you just practised it on anybody you felt like."

The tackle came before Code Red could realise what Wildfire was trying to do.

With a vicious war-cry, Wildfire slammed his shoulder into Code Red's abdomen, carrying them both through the window and several hundred feet to the floor. For a while, they lay still, until both forced themselves to their feet. The two enemies glared at one another, the hatred between them obvious. Then they charged at one another once more, blades flashing.

Code Red immediately stabbed at Wildfire's gut, hoping to catch him there and disembowel him. Wildfire anticipated this though, and parried with his blade, before launching a vicious counterattack, capitalising on Code Red's mistake.

_This wasn't meant to happen,_ Code Red thought as he fended off all the attacks. He could see Sonic running towards them, clearly to help Code Red. Their eyes met, and a plan formed instantly. It was desperate, but it was better than nothing. Code Red saw what Wildfire was about to do, raising his blade as if to cleave Code Red in two. Code Red used both his blades to block, an obvious move, then pushed Wildfire's blade away, giving Code Red room to kick him. Wildfire saw this coming, and grabbed Code Red's leg, and flipping him onto his backside, before firmly planting his foot onto Code Red's chest.

Wildfire glared down at his rival, a rare sympathetic look on his face. "A pity. You would have made a fine Decepticon." He raised his blade, poised to deliver the coup-de-grace. "Any last words before I send you to join your brother?"

Code Red saw Sonic prepared to strike from behind, poised to spin-dash Wildfire off of him. "Yeah. I got two last messages; One, scrap you, and two, you might want to look behind you."

Wildfire turned. "And here I was expecting something more-"

Sonic spin dashed him before he finished his sentence.

Wildfire staggered backwards, blinking as if to clear his head. Once it cleared, he glared at the cerulean hero. "Not you again." He grunted.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I'm just distracting you." Sonic pointed behind Wildfire, where Code Red was getting up.

Wildfire turned and asked: "Why won't you just stay down, Autobrat?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Autobots don't stay down. Especially if that 'bot is me." and they charged one another again.

* * *

Sally watched the action closely. She could see Code Red and Wildfire slashing at one another, both determined to hack the other to pieces. She could also see Sonic in the fray, spin dashing any SWAT-bot or Decepticon that got too close to Code Red and Wildfire. She still couldn't believe Sonic's revelation; He loved her! Just as she'd hoped he did. She'd always suspected he had feelings for her, but had been afraid to ask in case she offended him. Not that she would, anyway. But whatever the case, he'd finally worked up enough courage to tell her. That was what mattered.

A voice jarred her from her thoughts: "Sally-girl?"

Sally immediately jumped down from her perch and embraced Bunnie, happy beyond belief.

Patch-up knelt beside the princess, his facial expression somnolent with concern. "Um, Princess, are you hurt in any vay, shape, or form?"

"A few scrapes and burns, but nothing too bad." Sally looked at Patch-up. "Though by the time this is over, you might want to see to Code Red."

* * *

Code Red dodged an attack that would have cut him in two and parried one that would have caused his head to vacate its position on his shoulders. He countered with a left hand jab at his rival's gut, but at the last minute stabbed at Wildfire's neck with his right blade, hoping to catch him underneath the chin and spear him through the throat. Wildfire blocked the attack, barely. Code Red surprised Wildfire by then slashing at his torso, a blow that would have been fatal had Wildfire not rolled backward out the way. Code Red held his position, waiting for what he thought would be the inevitable counterthrust, but it never came. Instead, a massive kick knocked him off balance and sent him sprawling. Wildfire advanced on him, ready to finish Code Red off. Code Red rolled out of the way before that could happen though, and counterattacked, jumping into the air and jabbing at Wildfire several times.

Wildfire barely parried the blows, attempting a counterattack. He smashed a vicious left hand into Code Red's jaw, knocking the 'bot senseless. He drew his arm back, planning to viciously impale Code Red and fatally wound him.

Code Red knew this was coming, as he'd seen Wildfire do it to Autobots on Cybertron. He blocked Wildfire's attack with both his blades, before leading Wildfire's blade into the ground, stepping on it, and running up it and hit Wildfire with an enziguiri. This dazed Wildfire, allowing Code Red to attack at his leisure.

Wildfire lazily blocked the blows, attempting to slash at Code Red but obviously was dazed enough that he didn't know where he was at.

Code Red drew his own arm back, planning to attempt the same counterattack Wildfire had tried on him. Then, and only then, did Wildfire reveal he'd been playing possum, grabbing Code Red's arm as he stabbed at Wildfire's spark, before judo throwing him into a nearby boulder.

Wildfire, as soon as Code Red had got to his feet, attacked, punching Code Red in the face, slashing him across the abdomen, and slashing at Code Red's right blade, cutting it in two. Finally, retracting his blade, he backhanded Code Red, sending the smaller 'bot flying. Sprouting his blade again, he prepared to kill Code Red, but he saw Sonic in his peripheral vision, coming at him as if to spin dash him, but Wildfire had known this was coming, and backhanded Sonic into a boulder, the same boulder that he'd judo thrown Code Red into earlier.

* * *

"Sonic!" Sally shouted, starting to run towards him.

"Sally-girl! Don't! It's too dangerous!" Bunnie shouted after her, but Sally was already well on her way towards the love of her life, and Wildfire.

Wildfire slashed downwards, hoping to behead Code Red, but Code Red brought up his undamaged blade, blocking the blow. It became a battle of strength, a battle that Wildfire would obviously win.

"Do you feel it? Your end approaches." Wildfire taunted.

"Not today Wildfire!" Sally shouted as she came into view.

"Ah. There you are. I'll deal with you after I take care of Code Red." Wildfire mouthed off, and realised his mistake too late.

Code Red took the distraction from Sally, and pushed Wildfire's blade off his before exchanging his damaged blade for his cannon, firing at point-blank range into Wildfire's chest.

Wildfire staggered back, barely dodging several more shots before running into a rugby tackle from Ironhide. Wildfire got up and looked at the two Autobots with a withering look. "You may have won this round, but this isn't over. The war between Autobot and Decepticon has begun again, as it began again on Earth!" He turned on his heel and ran off.

Code Red turned to his friends. "I think we ought to get the hell out of here."

* * *

_Knothole, 1:30 a.m._

The convocation arrived at Knothole in record time. Sonic was already there, as usual.

"Not as late as usual, but still late." Sonic said, looking at his watch.

Sally got out of Code Red, a massive smile on her face. Walking over to Sonic, she said: "Then I hope this can make up for it." wrapped her arms around Sonic, and kissed him straight on the lips.

Pure surprise enveloped Sonic. _She's kissing me, she's actually kissing me, _Sonic thought, but was lost in them as he finally gave in to his feelings for Sally, returning the kiss as much as he could, wrapping her up in his arms and embracing her.

Code Red transformed, as well as the other Autobots, and started clapping, along with everyone else.

Only Geoffrey Saint John didn't clap. He just stared at the new couple with disgust._ She should look for someone else, someone of higher social status,_ He thought. He said mockingly: "I guess we're going to have to empty all of Knot'ole now. Just to make room for all the babies."

Bunnie immediately took offense, and slammed her robotic arm savagely into the Colonel's nuts.

Geoffrey went down instantly, groaning in agony. "My balls. My balls."

Sally and Sonic stopped kissing for a moment as they saw Geoffrey.

Sonic looked at his new girlfriend and said: "About time somebody shut him up."

Sally laughed at this, and kissed her boyfriend again. This time he was more prepared, kissing her back with everything he had, breathing in her scent and getting used to the feel of her in his arms.

Sally reciprocated this. She was in love at full volume, and she knew it.

Sonic knew it too. He was in love at full volume as well, and he wanted Sally to know that he'd stay that way.

Code Red watched all this happen, and smiled. He knew that He'd helped bring them together, and he was proud of that. He looked up towards the stars, and he could feel Code Black's presence. He knew that if his brother had still been alive, he would be very proud of him. He still missed his brother, but knew that eventually, he would avenge him, and Code Black would be at peace. As he watched Sonic and Sally kiss, he knew a new chapter of his existence had just begun.

THE END.

* * *

**Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read this. For the record, Go easy on me, as this _is _my first fanfic. Creative criticism is appreciated, but no flames! Please leave your reviews and thank you once again for reading. The second book is still in development, but I am working on it. Patience is a virtue, people! Till then, Bah weep gragnah wheep ni ni bong. (For those non Transformers fans out there, that is the Universal Greeting.) And you can believe _THAT. (Cue Roman Reigns' theme)_**


End file.
